The best thing comes to those who wait!
by Imprinting Magic
Summary: Paul has been treating Joey like dirt since she moved to La Push a year ago. What happens when he imprints on the girl that he has already broken himself.
1. The Beggining

**La Push High School, my personal hell on earth. Every day I wake **

**up and walk down the halls to a better education. I am invisible to **

**everyone here. I have a total of one friend named Sara. People **

**have looked and laughed at me every day since I moved here a **

**year ago. The worst bully of all you ask? Paul Mathews, he is **

**one of the most popular boys in high school, and has every girl **

**wants his attention. Every girl wants to claim him for themselves, **

**every girl but me. I want to just break down and cry every time he **

**spots me in the halls.**

"**Look what we have here it's Joey Reed in her new gray shirt. I **

**guess the dollar store got in a new shipment of clothes" Paul yells **

**out, while everyone turns to look at me laughing. **

**Walking up to me, as his eyes wondering all over my body. It **

**made me want to run to the nearest classroom and hide for the rest **

**of the school day. I quickly turn away from him and start to unlock **

**my locker, but he can see my hand shaking.**

"**Joey, I don't know why you are embarrassed by my comments. I **

**just wanted to point out to everyone where the outcast's of La Push **

**shop. Consider it a plug for the Dollar Tree, you being their top **

**model of spring fashion and all." Laughing at his own joke he **

**quickly places his hand in my locker knocking down all my school **

**books off the shelf. **

**Bending down to pick up my books. I am no longer able to hold **

**back the tears that I feel coming out. I am just glad that he walks **

**away with Jared before he can see how bad he really has hurt me.**

**Later walking home, I look back at today's events and wonder **

**what happened to my live. Before my mom died, are family was **

**completely happy. My father would walk around with a smile on **

**his face. My other brother would be in the garage working long **

**hours on neighbors cars, so that they didn't have to spend a lot of **

**money they didn't have in order to fix them. I was even happy, I **

**would spend hours drawing pictures in my room listening to music. **

**I had been popular once, My friends would all come over and hang **

**out. We would go shopping and to the show. I had a great **

**boyfriend Trent that would make me feel like a real live princess. **

**I will always remember December 24, 2008 it was the day my **

**Mom and Trent went to get my Christmas present. The puppy that **

**I always wanted since I was two. The roads were very slippery and **

**my mother lost control of the car. Trent and my mom was killed **

**instantly. My family has not been the same since. My father **

**decided to moved us to La Push. The only thing besides going to **

**work that he does is sit in his old favorite rocking chair and stares **

**out into space. My brother is always out drinking. He tells me that **

**he loves me, but I look just like mom and it is hard on both of **

**them. Moving here, was so bad on me. People didn't even want to **

**get to know me. I was not a shy person, but with all that happened to me I really couldn't make the first move and talk to people. The **

**only person that bother to say anything to me was Sara. The **

**reason she even talks to me is that she gets grounded a lot and her **

**mother knew mine, so she was only allowed to come to my house **

**during her punishment. **

**I just want the pain to go away. I want to have someone here for **

**me. I want to be able to have someone listen to me and my feeling **

**again. When They died, a little part of me died also.**

**When I finally reached my house. I walked in the door to find my **

**father completely passed out on the rocking chair. I quickly put a **

**cover on him and then walked to the kitchen to make us some **

**dinner. Looking in the cabinets I soon realized that I desperately **

**needed to go to the store and pick up some necessary little things **

**like bread and milk. Ten minutes before dinner is ready my father **

**walks in the room and kisses my forehead without ever looking at **

**my face. **

"**Joey dinner smells great like always" my dad replies taking an **

**extra scoop of mashed potatoes and gravy on his plate. He walks **

**back into the front room and turns on the news.**

**Great I think to myself another night alone at the kitchen table for **

**me. Getting out my history book, I begin to do tonight's **

**homework assignment.**

"**Goodnight Joey" My father calls out as I walk up the stairs to my **

**room for the night.**

"**Love you Dad goodnight" I call back**

**After getting out of the shower, and getting dressed. I grab the **

**hairbrush from my dresser and start brushing my long black hair. **

**Standing in front of the mirror, I can see the lines under my eye's **

**from not being able to sleep at night. If I stood straight up. I **

**would be five feet, six inches tall. I had nice curves around my **

**waist, not that anyone would notice. Not with the baggy clothes **

**that I put on. I didn't want to draw attention to my figure at **

**school. The pain of loosing Trent still hurt after all this time. **

**When another boy would even look at me, I almost felt like I was **

**cheating on him, as stupid as it sounds. **

**Hopping into bed tonight. I hope that I don't have the nightmares again tonight.**

_**Well what do you think so far. Next chapter will have Paul in it more. I just wanted you to see what kind of person Joey is like and get to know her more. Please review it makes me happy. **_


	2. Fake friends

"**Joey, time to get up" Sara calls ripping off my nice warm covers.**

"**Sara, why are you here so early?" I asked pulling the covers back over my body. **

" **I got in a fight with my mother last night. She grounded me again." She says jumping up and down on my bed.**

"**Well if you are grounded why are you not at home". Lifting my body up to a sitting position. Times like this I really wished I had a lock on my door. **

"**I have a date with Scott today. We are meeting at the library. My Mom will only let me out of the house if I am with you. I need to drag your ass out of bed and come with me. There is no way I am missing this date. Now get up and get dressed, I don't want to be late." She replies back to me. She has already been in my closet picking out clothes for me today.**

"**I don't want to go! I will feel like a third wheel, on your date Sara".**

"**Believe me, you are not going on the date with me. I want a second date with him! I just need Mom to see that, I'm with you. Then Scott and I, are going to spend the day in Forks. He has some friends that live there. It's not like you would fit in with us anyway". She says looking at the alarm clock." Now get up already will you."**

"**What do you mean, I won't fit in with everyone? What am I going to do while you are gone? I just can't come back here, your Mom will see me!**

"**Oh come on be honest now! There is no way he is going to want to bring you with. I'm sorry, I just really want to go out with him. Please be a friend, find a book there and lay around reading. I would do it for you! She says placing her hands together begging me.**

"**No! you wouldn't do it for me," and you know it Sara! I know for a fact that she wouldn't. "Lets face it, even in school you hardly say two words to me. When you do you make sure to look too see if anyone is around so they don't see you."**

**Looking down at her feet, I know that she is embarrassed that I finally called her out on what she been doing. I had enough, I was at my breaking point. I tried to catch my breath, relax I told myself. **

"**Fine I will go with you today, but you really need to look at the way that you are treating me. "I do have feelings you know!"**

"**Joey it's not like that," as she sat on my bed. "I want are friendship to be like it use to be. I don't want to hide my friendship with you. I just don't want to be picked on. I'm not strong like you are! I wouldn't be able to walk down the hallway everyday like you do. Please understand, I don't want Paul and Jared, picking on me. In the beginning I did try to hang out with you. They started some crap with me. Everyone just looked and laughed at me. They picked on me for over a month straight. I came home in tears every day. I lost so much weight, and I was not sleeping well. My mother even took me to the doctor for depression. I know you are a real friend to me. It 's just hard. I want to do what is right, I just can't right now. I'm so sorry Joey, I am really" **

**After Sara made her little speech to me. I could see the tears in her eyes. I didn't realize that when the boys were not picking on me so much. Their new target was her. I could understand why she didn't hang out with me. Sure she got grounded a lot, not because she was a trouble maker. It was more, not picking up the dishes, keeping her room clean, or not taking out the trash.**

"**I be right back Sara, I am going to change. Don't worry I can hang out reading , for a little bit." Giving her a little hug, I walked down the hall with my clothes to get dressed.**

**Walking to the back of the library. I found a nice rocking chair to sit down at. I ended up reading for the next five hours, until the library closed. **

**Walking back to my house, I saw Paul and his little sister fighting again. The next moment Paul starts to shake. Sam was there in a flash pulling him to the woods. **

_**Well guess what happened to Paul. I will update soon. Please review this story! Thank you! **_


	3. Imprinting

It's been two weeks of pure heaven for me at school. There has been no sign of Paul . Jared had left me alone, he never started anything without Paul there to back him up since I moved here. The weird thing was that he also stopped coming to school a week ago. Everyone kept saying that they were really sick.

Without the rude comments from Paul everyday, I found myself able to sleep every night. I no longer had bags under my eyes. I still wasn't accepted with the other kids in my class but, I really didn't care, another year and a half I would be away from everyone.

"Jade, can you do me a favor" my father called up to me while I was in my room drawing.

"Sure Dad" I yelled back getting off of my bed.

"I just came in with the mail, and we got Sam Uley's mail. "Would you mind running it over to his house for me. I am running late for work and I have a business meeting tonight, so I can't drop it off then." My father says as he grabs his coffee, and car keys of the counter.

"Um sure, I can do that for you Dad." Great I thought, now I have to walk over to Sam's house. I remember people saying that Paul and Jared have been hanging out over there lately. I really was not in the mood to see either of those boys today.

After I put on my jacket, I grabbed the mail and started to make the walk over there. Getting to the house, I was debating on just leaving the mail back in the mailbox. I had decided to just ring the doorbell and hand it to them. It was Saturday and I was holding a personal letter for them. What if it was important or something.

Ring the doorbell, I waited until a beautiful woman answered the door.

"Hello, how can I help you?" she asks looking down at me.

"Hi, my name is Joey, we received your mail in are mailbox today. My father asked me to bring it over to you." I said looking at her.

"Thank you" she reaches her hand out to grab it. "My name is Emily, its nice to meet you. Would you like to come in a minute" she says. All of a sudden a large beep goes off and she starts to jog into the kitchen.

"Shut the door behind you please" she calls out to me.

Well I thought I am already here, so why not come in for a while. Making my way to the kitchen, I notice how warm and inviting her house feels to me. Walking into the kitchen I see her by the stove stirring something in a huge pot.

Smiling at me she tells me to have a seat and relax for a bit. "I love having another girl around the house, it's a nice change for me. I do hope I am not keeping you from anything" She laughs to herself. "I feel like I kidnapped you or something."

Laughing with her, I told her " Don't worry about it. I know that you are new here! I don't mind talking to you for a bit. I just moved here two years ago and I know what it feels like to not really know anyone."

"Thanks" she says sitting down at the kitchen table with me.

"Would you like something to drink? I think I am going to grab a Pepsi. "That would be great I would love one thanks." as she gets up and walks to the fridge to grab our drinks.

Looking around her kitchen, I notice the massive amounts of food she has stored in it.

"Well if I ever run out of food at my house, I know where to come. Looks like you are getting ready to throw a party Emily."

"I wish that was the case. My boyfriend and his friends can really eat you out of house and home. I end up cooking a lot for them, when they come over. Believe with as much as I make them to eat; I never have leftovers. All the food you see there is only a week supply." She says pointing at the mountain of food on the counter. I couldn't even begin to thing about how many hours alone she must be in the kitchen.

The back door opens up and Sam walks through the door. He is follow by Paul, Jared and a boy that I don't know.

"Sam" She says returning the hug that he was giving her. I watch as he first kisses the scars on her face. Then kisses her lightly on the mouth. I wanted to ask her about the scars, but I didn't want to upset her. It really was not any of my business, and I didn't want to hurt her feeling.

Remembering that I was sitting in her kitchen she walks over to me and introduces me to Sam.

"Sam this is Joey, she stopped by today, with a letter from your Mom, that you have been waiting for. It got delivered to her mailbox instead, and she was nice enough to bring it over to us.

"Thank you Joey" reaching out his hand to shake mine.

"Not like she has a life anyway" I hear Paul's voice say to someone.

Sam's voice changes as he faces Paul. "Apologize now" he tells him. "You will not act rude in my house Paul."

"Sorry" he says in a whisper, rolling his eyes.

"Where she can here you Paul" He says looking directly at him.

He says something under his breath to Sam and turns around to me. His expression on his face changes. I don't know what to make of it. He looks like he just saw the sun for the first time. Continuing to stare at me, I start to feel weird.

"Holy Shit!" Jared say, looking at the both of us.

I look at Emily hoping she can help me out of this mess. I see her smiling at Sam then smiling at me, like she knows some secret that I don't know.

"Please excuse me, I need to go home. Thanks for having me, I called out to Emily as I was walking towards the front door.

"Wait don't go" Paul yells as I took the first step off of the front porch.

Turning around to look at him, I see he is not alone. All the guys are now outside with us, waiting to see how this was going to be played out.

"Sure Paul, let me go back in where you can continue to treat me like worthless crap. After all that's what you do to me best isn't it? I replied looking at him.

"I'm so sorry, really I am, I promise to be nice. Just please don't leave me! He says almost crying.

Wait what, Paul was almost crying. What the hell is going on here? I thought silently to myself.

"No Paul," I said to him. "I am not going to stay because you asked me to. What you think, that all of a sudden you could just talk to me and the last two years of hell you put me through would just go away. I don't think so, you are nothing but a bully and I want nothing more to do with you.

He looked so broken as I said that to him. His eyes looked down with shame on his face. I could see him remembering all the times he picked on me through the years.

Walking away from him, I felt this tug on my heart. I started to run home after hearing a wolf yelping loudly in sorrow nearby in the woods.

Well what do you think! Please review. The more review I get the more it makes me want to write.


	4. Why did I do that

**I want to dedicate this chapter to Jacobfan and Eclipsesolar. Who have been around for my ups and downs. Your great friends to me. Thanks! **

"God why was I such a jerk to her all these years" I screamed in my head. Pushing my paws even faster forward.

"Calm down Paul, you are giving me a headache!" Jared said not knowing how to calm down his love struck friend.

"Calm down, how the hell am I going to do that. She hates me, my own imprint hates my guts. You were there didn't you hear her? She doesn't want anything to do with me! What am I going to do now. It's not like I can just pick myself up and move on. I can't get her face out of my mind. Her beauty, the way that she laughs, the way her eyes twinkled in the sun. Why, why her, out of all the girls that are here. Just my luck, the one girl that I hurt the most. Someone please show me the justice in this." Paul says the last part in a low whisper, hating himself even more.

"Paul, relax I know what you are thinking" Sam says joining up with them. "Sorry it took so long, I followed her back home to make sure she got in safely."

"Jared, phase back and help Emily clean up. Paul and I need to talk about this" Sam orders.

"Ok Sam, Paul its going to work out. I know it will, everything will be fine. I just know it will." Jared says in a sad face picturing just how much they both hurt her, and her silent tears that they caused. He's seen her try to hide many times from others.

"We made her cry that much." Paul head lowered in shame. His heart felt like a knife slide in his back.

"Jared phase back now! Your not helping Paul out at all by thinking about this now." He orders in the alpha voice, looking at both of them.

"Sam! I can't fix this now, can I" as he lays on the forest ground in defeat.

Before Sam has a chance to answer him. He continues to say. "It hurts, I feels like every breath I take is going to be my last. I don't know how to stop this pain. Please make it go away Sam" Looking at his alpha for help that would never come.

"I know Paul" as Sam moves to lay next to him. "I wish that I could give you some magic words but I can't. Guess you now know why I let Emily win every time we fight. It will be like this whenever the imprint get hurt or even upset. You will never get used to the pain it causes you. That is why I guard Emily so much. When it was me who I hurt her, of all people. Let's just say, I put our own healing power to the test. Never just off of a mountain. It doesn't kill you but it sure a hell hurts." He says trying at the end to get Paul to crack a smile with the picture he just showed him.

"Look the best advice that I can give you, is not to give up on her. I refuse to sugar coat it for you either. What both of you did to that girl was so disrespectful, and hurtful to her. Everyday she had to endure it. What she said to you Paul, Both of you did deserve it."

Paul look at me for a minute, Sam says. "I see what you are thinking about. Now try looking at it from her eye's for a minute will you. All of a sudden the guy that has been bullying you since you moved back to town is being so nice and loving toward you. He wants to have you hang out with him and his friends. Don't you get it Paul she afraid that you are going to make fun of her stupidity and get a good laugh from it.

'No, I would never laugh at her anymore!" Paul says growling at Sam's thoughts.

"How does she know that Paul." Sam growls back at him. "You never gave her any reason to trust you. She thinks this is a setup, or that you are just seeing of you could get some sex from her."

"No! I love her, I would never hurt her like that," Paul cries out howling into the deep woods.

"Yes Paul, I already know that, but does she?" Sam asks trying to see if finally gets what he is trying to say.

"There is a reason why you imprinted on her. She is the one, she is perfect for you. You were made just for her. The hundred dollar question of the day is; what are you willing to put yourself through to get her to love you back at the end of the day." Sam says to him

"Sam stop, what do you mean, I can't possibly hurt myself more then I am already. Looking at Sam for the fist time with hope in his eyes.

"Don't be so sure about that." Sam says, showing him how hard the break up between himself and Leah was. How heartbroken he was, when he had to break every promise he had ever made to her. Her face when she found out that he was in love with her cousin. How he still to this day couldn't look Leah in the eye, without wanting to break down and cry with her.

"I'm so sorry Sam, I never knew how you really felt about it." Paul replies feeling for the first time the pain, Sam has been keeping to himself.

"I didn't show you this because, I wanted your sympathy. I want you to know what you are going to have to face. This is your choice Paul. In the end you, and you alone choose you destiny. Follow what your heart tell you to do. Understand that if you want Joey in your life. You are going to have to do some begging and a whole attitude adjustment. It won't be easy by far, trust me on that. She is going to have to trust you first. That alone from what I seen is going to be hard. Then you have to get her to see you s a friend. Someone she want to hang around with."

"I can do that" Paul says standing up determined.

"Sit down pup" Sam says laughing at him.

What you also need to realize is what other people are going to be saying to her; about your new found friendly relationship.

"I don't care what other people say. It's not like anyone is going to say crap to me about it anyway. Paul says smiling, like he just won a million dollars.

Sam begins to shake his head at him. "Idiot" he thinks, to himself looking a picture he drew of Paul in his mind, with that as his caption.

"Now why are you calling me that Sam." Paul says rolling his eyes.

"Don't you get it Paul, it's her I am talking about; it's always about them.

"I don't get it, What are you talking about. Looking directly at Sam.

"Paul, the kids at school think it is acceptable to make fun of her. They are going to do whatever it takes to break her down, when you are not around to help her. My guess is the girls are really going to give her hell. Did you forget how many call our damn house looking for you?

"Shit" was all Paul could say. He had flirted with all the girls at school. They would give her a hard time. They fight over him everyday as it was. Now with the added muscles that he had, they would surly do everything in their power to knock her down. Thinking that they stood a chance. He would just have to keep ensuring her that what they had was real. He would have to tell her their secret. This fact really scarred him to death. What if she couldn't or wouldn't except him? What if she didn't want him as a boyfriend?

"Paul, just go see her; try talking to her." Sam tells him

"I'm going now" he gets up and starts heading to her house.

"Hey Sam" Paul final thought were.

"Yes Paul" Sam says getting ready to phase back himself.

"Thanks for talking to me. I really needed someone that understand." Paul says showing how much better he feels.

"That's what I'm here for" Sam says then phases out.

**Well what do you think of the chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. I loved all the reviews that I have received for the story so far. Please keep them coming, I feel great about it. I makes me want to write more! (happy dance)**


	5. A talk with Joey

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I had finals, and I have been very sick. Please review, I fixed it the anonymous button so anyone could review. Please do so, it will make me feel better. Be warned I am still pretty sick writing this out so if it doesn't make sense I'm so sorry. **

Running in the forest at the speed of light. I finally made it to Joey's house. I phased back throwing my cut off ripped jeans back on. I really wished that I had something without holes to put back on. 

Walking slowly towards the front door, I tried to even out my breaths. There was so much going on inside my head. Part of me wanted to run straight into her arms and beg for her to now accept me. The other part of me was trying to run for the hills, and never look back. I started to go with option two and turn around, but every time I tried my heart felt like it was going into cardiac arrest.

As I bravely knocked on the front door, I tried to listen for her soft sounding feet to reach the door. I felt like I been standing there for hours but it reality it was three minutes.

As the door swung open, Joey appeared looking amused and annoyed at the same time. God could this girl be any more beautiful.

"Paul, what are you doing here?" She asked walking out to the front porch by me.

I just stared at her like the idiot that I am. "Paul you're an idiot" I told myself, open your mouth already, stop her, she walking back into the house.

"Wait don't go back in, I wanted to talk to you Joey!

"Why do you want to talk to me now? Are you trying to make my life hell out of school now." She says not allowing herself to look into my eyes.

"No! it's not like that Joey, I would never hurt you! I said trying to stop her from leaving me. I needed her to understand how much my feeling changed for her.

"Really it not" she says mocking me. "You came over for what, to apologize for treating me the was you and Jared did. Please I'm smart enough to know when a joke is being played on me! Do you really think that I would fall for this. How much more of this shit do you think that I can take, from you Paul?"

I could begin to feel myself lightly shake. This time it wasn't from anger but from sorrow that I caused her. She hated me, and she had every right to. I knew at this very moment in time, that I could never make up for what I put her through.

"I'm so sorry, really I am" I said stepping around her to block her way back into the house.

"What are you doing, let me back in my house now" she said glazing into my eyes.

"I let you back in after you talk to me!" I said ushering her toward the swing on the front porch.

Joey just rolled her eyes at me, however continued to walk to the swing, and sit down.

"Listen, I realize that you don't trust me, I understand that. However, I am going to keep trying to be your friend. I want to make up for what I have done to you in the past. I know that I am never going to completely make it up for all the hurt and pain I caused you, but I am going to try my hardest, to make it hard for you not to like me!"

Leaning back on the swing I could see that her eyes were closed. I couldn't tell if this was a good or bad thing. Taking a deep breath she finally started to talk to me.

"Look Paul, you say this now, but I know you. In a week you will go back to being an ass to me. Why after all this time, do you suddenly want to be my friend? I don't get it, explain it to me? She turns her body to look at me. Her arms were crossed around her stomach. Her eyes looked deep into mine as she tried to find my hidden motive.

"Well" I began not knowing just how much I should tell her of the bat. I had a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. If I laid it all on the line she would laugh her ass off at me; and tell me karma was a bitch.

"Today, lets just say I finally saw the light." I said trying to hold back the smile on my face. " You are a great person, and I misjudge you. Coming here and asking for you forgiveness, is a start, hopeful in the right direction. When I saw you at Emily's house I realized that I really needed you in my life. Please can we start over." I moved my hand and placed it on her knee. Not even two seconds later she shoved my hand away. She started to glare at me.

"Paul, I don't know what to think about this. In one way I want to believe you! In the other I don't trust you further then I can see you. I don't want to allow myself to trust you, and become more of a laughing stock then I already am!"

"I promise you Joey I am not making this up! I don't know how to prove it to you, without you trusting me. I just have to show you.

"Sure, lets see on Monday when you are around everyone at school how you act. I can see everyone face laughing at you for a change. Lets see how you like it. I give you two, no three days top, before you sing a different tune." She says to me, laughing slightly at the thought of me getting myself humiliated from the kids at school."

"Fine, if that what it takes to get you to give me a chance. I don't care what other people think of me. I only care what you think" I said back to her.

"You don't care about your reputation." She asked shocked that I would say that.

" No I don't give a damn" I said looking at her.

"Why don't you care Paul" she says shocked

"Because I love you" He says to quickly without thinking.

"What" she says said to me. " Did you just say that you loved me Paul"

"Oh shit" I thought in my head how the hell am I going to explain this one to her.

I am ending this chapter here Sorry it not really long but I need to lay back down my head hurts. I can't even swallow right. Who ever came up with cough drops is a saint in my book! Don't forget to review.


	6. I will stand up for you

"_Paul are you going to answer me or what." Joeys says looking at me with the widest eyes I had ever seen._

"_I,I well, no I am not going to explain. My mind was somewhere else. When I said that, I wasn't thinking about you. I have some other things going on. One day I will explain it, but not now ok." I felt so bad about lying through my teeth to her. What should I say, I could change to a wolf and you're the love of my life. I don't think so, she would have ran like hell never looking back. _

_I glanced back over to her and she looked back at me with a worried expression on her face. "Oh God" I thought to myself she is not buying it at all. _

_Finally she snapped out of it. "I knew you weren't in love with me Paul" under her breath I could her tell herself " I not good enough for anyone to love."_

_I wanted to put my arms around her and comfort her. However I knew that she didn't trust me and wouldn't let me help her in this weaken state. I first had to get her to want to get to know me. I needed her to feel safe with me. Still my heart felt like it got ran over by a car when I saw the silent tear fall from her eye._

"_Paul, I'll talk to you tomorrow at school ok" getting up from the swing walking back towards the house. _

'_Bye Joey" I whispered back to her. Even when I tried not to hurt her, I still managed to make her cry. I just wanted to curl up in a ball and die. _

_After a few hours passed Sam found me sitting in the middle of the forest. I explained to him everything that happened and what I said to her. How she had tears running down her face as I left._

"_Paul" Sam said "you can't keep beating yourself up over this. Soon she will know that you guys were meant to be. It's not going to be a easy road after that either. Just know that in the end, everything will work out for the best, and you will make her happy. Now if you don't mind Emily sent me looking for you. Dinner is going to be ready shortly and I got threatened by her to "not come home unless I brought you back with me. Paul I am hungry and miss her, lets go and eat."_

_

* * *

_

"_Jared lets go already it's are first day back to school and I don't want to be late" I growled at him. The boy would be late for his own funeral I thought. _

"_Calm down Paul, school doesn't start for another hour and a half." Jared says taking another bite of cereal._

'_If you don't hurry up, that going to be your last meal" I told him grabbing both of our backpacks._

"_Paul, it's a ten minute walk to school for my grandfather and his walker, you really need to lighten up already! " _

"_Fine, then I just leave you here" I said already slamming the door behind myself._

"_Paul, slow down, people are going to notice this is not human pace." Jared yells to me trying to catch up._

_I did know that I was walking fast, practically running. Damn he is right I need to slow down. Pictures of Joey flooded through my head. I need to be with her. I felt so happy when she was near me._

_As we reached the parking lot I noticed that we were the first ones here. Not even any teachers had shown up yet. I jumped up on the back of the bleachers; so that I could see her when she arrived at school. _

"_Do you at least have a game plan figured out for today Paul"_

"_No Jared I don't, I just need her to be safe and make sure nobody says anything hurtful to her. _

"_Good luck with that, she is a walking target." Jared says laughing. _

_I harshly push him off the bleachers, but damn wolf reflexes makes him catch himself without getting hurt._

"_So help me Jared, what makes you think that she is going to be hurt today. We are not going to say one hurtful thing to her. So help me if you so much as make one tear fall from her eyes you will be running with three legs." _

"_Paul, I am not going to say anything bad about her. Fair warning, as soon as you start hanging out with her the girls are guaranteed to start something. The guys here and not going to be any better. She is going to need both of us helping her, for her to be ok. I don't think that she has even one friend here."_

"_I know, I wish that I left her alone when she first transferred here. Things would have been so much easier now. I can't change the past but damn it, I will fix the future for us." I told him thinking about how the day would go and what would happen when people started to make ugly comments about us being seen together. _

_Around 7:30 students started to arrive at school. Finally Joey arrived about fifteen minutes later. Just looking at her made my heart skip a beat. _

_My mood changed drastically when I saw John Mather trip her as she made her way down the parking lot._

"_Well, well looks like Joey has not learned to walk yet. While you are on the ground you might just think about crawling. John said as most of the students surrounding the area started laughing at her expense._

_Jogging over to her, I accidentally push into John causing him to now fall on his ass._

"_Joey are you ok" I ask her reaching for her hand to help her up. That when I smelled the blood , I looked down and saw the palm of her right hand a left knee was slightly bleeding. _

_Seeing that made me almost completely loose it. I started shaking as I turned to John. I never in my life wanted to hurt someone this bad. Luckily for him Jared grabbed me and pulled me to the woods in order to calm me down._

"_He hurt her, I am going to rip him to shreds. Why are you pulling me away from him. I need to go back there and defend her. I said trying to get out of his massive grip he had on me._

"_Paul, if you relax a little and calm down, I will let you go. If I have to, I will drag you back to Sam's house. All we need right now is to have you thrown in jail for attempted murder. _

"_It won't be attempted, I don't loose fights Jared. I'll get it done right the first time. I could feel Jared pulling me further away from my imprint. Her view was blocked from my eye's and I finally lost it. Luckily Jared had me in the woods before I burst out of my clothes and phased. _

_Soon he was also phased and thats when I went to rip his head off for taking me away from her._

_I heard him yelp before I finally stopped seeing red. Afterwards I felt so bad. I almost took my best friend leg off. _

"_I am so sorry Jared, man thanks I almost did loose it back there." I said before phasing back to my human self. _

_Jared phases back and I get a look at his arm that was already in the process of healing. It was still very bloody. I tossed him what was left of my shirt to wrap around his arm. _

"_It's ok Paul, I know it really wasn't directed toward me. I just glad I got you in the woods in time. Next time you try that on me again, I am going bite you back. _

_Looking down with a feeling of guilt, "I'm so sorry" I tell him again._

" _Yeah, I know you feel bad about it. Lucky for you I'm a fast healer. Now are you ready to head back or do you feel another temper tantrum coming on. Jared starts laughing at his remark to me. _

'_I have to go home first. I don't have any clothes left." I said to him._

_Walking a few feet away to a tree he grabs a plastic bag and tosses it to me. "I am your best friend for a reason you know. I figured you would loose it the first time someone did anything to her. I brought this bags here last night with some clothes and shoes in it for you." Now hurry up and change Paul. I am not really enjoying the sight of you naked in forest with me. _

_Walking to my first class I see her on her cell phone. Talking to someone named Lily, from what I can overhear. Listening to the phone call I can guess it her best friend from before she moved and now her friend was moving to Forks in a week because her father got transferred. Well great I think to myself, she will have another friend here for her. I just hope that I can get along with this girl._

_**I am going to end this chapter here, and please note the school day is not over yet. Santa is coming to town and I need to make sure everyone that should be sleeping is. The best present to me is a review and I love presents everyone. Even if you read this after Christams. Hope everyone has a wonderful and safe holiday… Please review! **_


	7. A new wolf

Ok guy's before you start reading this, you should know that my computer is acting really weird. I don't bold many things. I also don't underline anything. I don't know why it shows up like that, but I am very sorry about it. I really hope you like this chapter. I am also working on a different type of Leah imprint story. So please check that out also. As always please read and review!

**Joey's point of view**

I began walking through the parking lot at school. The lot was already filled with cars and students just hanging out and being loud. I started thinking about last night's conversation with Paul. I still was not sure rather or not to believe him. What he said about wanted to get to know me; it made me feel good for some reason. I felt this weird connection when I looked into his eyes. The only problem with me trying to trust him was the way he acted towards me before. There is no way someone could change overnight could they?

I didn't have much time before class was going to start so I quickened my pace. As I walked pass a group of student I felt a leg hit mine, and I fell to the ground. Before I could ever register what was going on, Paul pushed John to the side and was picking me up off the ground.

As he turned around and faced John again I could start to see that his body was shaking very hard. Jared then grabbed Paul pushing him toward the woods.

Everyone that was present at the parking lot turned back to look at me. Everyone was trying to figure out why of all people Paul stepped up and helped me. I could hear all the whispers around me.

Grabbing my books from the locker, I walked to my homeroom class. When I entered the room. Tina Marshal looked like she wanted to kill me. At first I didn't understand why she wanted to start with me.

"Joey!" She said with venom in her voice. Pulling me to the back of the room where we would be alone to talk.

"I don't know what the hell is going on, but whatever it is you better leave Paul the hell alone. He is mine and no nerd is going to ruin my reputation by having him hang out with someone like you. Why he even did that is still beyond me. If you go near him, anywhere near him again, what he used to put you through will be noting compared to what I do. Do you understand me, or do I need to show you what power at school I have at this school?"

I froze not in fear, but from how she was acting. Paul was one of the most popular guys, and when he did defend me it would of course be the talk of our small town. I was also not stupid; Tina would try her hardest to make my life a living hell here at school. If Paul wasn't going to be around me, and this was one big joke. The aftermath would be more hurt then I really could take. I was at my breaking point, and I didn't think that I could take much more.

The next few classes went just as well as homeroom did. History was the only class that I had with Paul. When I got to the classroom he was already their sitting in the seat next to mine. When he saw my face a huge grin appeared on his face. I couldn't help but smile at myself seeing his expression.

"Joey I hope that you don't mind me sitting next to you." Paul said as he stared into my eyes. In the process he was making me feel very uncomfortable, people were looking at him, like he lost his mind.

Sitting down next to him, it felt so right. I didn't know how to explain it. I felt for the first time that I had some hope of having a normal life again.

"Earth to Joey, come in Joey" Jared said taking Paul's normal spot behind him.

"I'm fine just thinking Jared!" I replied snapping my mind to the present.

"Joey, what is it, what's wrong? Do I need to take you to the nurse? Paul sounded so worried.

I couldn't help it, but I started to laugh at him, and how ridiculous he sounded. Jared even joined in, with his own laud laugh.

" I don't see what's so funny" Paul said, "I was worried about you."

"Sorry, Paul' I said while trying to hold a straight face.

I wanted to see what reaction I could get from him, so I put my head down and looked really sad.

"No, Joey it's ok don't be upset I am so sorry." Getting up from his seat to kneel at my side.

"Please don't cry, I'm didn't mean anything by it." Paul told me with the saddest face I have ever seen.

"It's ok Paul," I told him feeling bad about what I did to him.

I tuned to see if Jared was paying attention to what was happening.

He was not looking at us, but with wide eyes at the girl sitting behind me. He was looking at the girl the same way that Paul looked at me.

When the class started I glanced at Paul, every time I did, I meet with his eyes. I didn't manage to hear anything the teacher had to say for the whole class period.

The bell rang and before I even got out of my seat, Paul had my books in his hand waiting for me.

"What do you think you are doing now," I asked confused by his actions.

"Well your next class is next too mine, so I am going to walk you there."

"Paul, you don't have to carry my books you know, I do have arms you know!"

"I know you do, but I have them, also and want too; so I am going to." He smiled at me, knowing that he just won.

I turned around wondering where Jared was, because I know that his next class was with Paul. When I turned around I saw him standing at the wall in front of the girl he was staring at before. He was not saying anything to the girl that he was looking at. When Paul saw him something dawned on him, and he went and said something to him under his breath and pulled him away. Jared being pulled away never stopped looking at the girl.

"Joey, are you ready," Paul said trying to pull Jared toward class at the same time.

"Coming" was my only response to him.

The day at school ended and I started to lightly rain out. I really didn't want too get soaking wet so I was going to take the short cut I had in the woods.

Making one step into the woods, I heard my name being called out. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"What are you doing going in the woods. It's not a safe place to be around" Paul said looking around for some type of danger. Like a bear was going to jump out at any minute.

"I walk around these woods all the time. I like to jog deep into the forest, I been going into these woods since I moved back here. There is really nothing in here that scares me." Looking in his eyes I saw fear in his eyes for my safety. Almost like I was crazy for wanting to go in there alone and unprotected.

"Please for me, stay out of the woods. You have no idea how dangerous it really is." Grabbing my hand leading me back down the sidewalk and back into the rain.

The walk at first was very awkward. I didn't know what to say to him. I wanted him to fully explain the real reason for changing his actions around me. I had about a million question I needed to ask, but not really sure how to even bring it up.

"Joey, I've been talking to you for the last five minutes." He called waved his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something. What were you saying now? Trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Is that a blush on your face." He said calling me out.

"No!" I said too quickly, blushing even more.

"Well seeing how you tried to trick me in English today, we will call it even ok.

"You knew I was trying too trick you, and you still didn't do anything."

"Well actually I didn't, until you just admitted it to me." He shoved his hands into his jeans pocket. Waiting for me to say to take in his answer.

I had the good graces to look embarrassed for my earlier actions.

Laughing at the face I was making he said. "Don't worry I am not mad at you for it. Just please don't make a habit of it. If something hurts you, I will feel the pain, like it was happening to me.

Stopping dead in my tracks 'what do you mean by that Paul."

"Come on Joey let's keep walking. One day I will explain everything to you."

Rolling my eyes at him "let me guess, today is not the day you are going to explain it to me, is it?"

He quickly shook his head no, answering my question.

As I looked at his face for some type of hidden explanation to this madness, the only thing that I could see was a look mixed between happiness and sorrow.

"Well" I said trying to come up with some small talk. "How come you let this morning from school. Where did you go?"

Looking at me strangely, he replied. " I didn't go home, I never left school.

"Well, why did you change your clothes then." Trying to understand him, and what secret he was trying to keep from me.

"Oh, I did, that's right I totally forget. I accidentally left my science homework in my room and needed to grab it. I stopped in the kitchen for a drink and spilled it on my shirt. So I ran back upstairs and changed my clothes real fast."

Before I could ask him any more questions we were at my front porch. Paul reached out and grabbed me into a huge bear hug. For some reason I didn't really mind. He was so was so warm and I was freezing from the walk in the rain. The only thing that I found strange was the fact the he was sniffing my hair! Why was he doing that?

"Paul" Sam yelled coming out from the woods.

I noticed that Paul didn't yell at him about the woods, talk about a double standard.

Sam was now standing at my front porch. "Something came up, I really need your help!" Giving Paul a knowing eye.

"Joey, I got to go stay in the house. I will talk to you later." With one final glance both boys ran straight into the woods.

As I stood there, watching them run of. I decided that I want answers and I wanted them now!

Paul point of view

Being with Joey today in school was like a little piece of heaven. Jared was making fun of me all day until he got to English class. Then the poor fool imprinted on a girl from our class. I almost felt sorry for the girl when he almost wouldn't let her go to her next class. From the looks of it he wanted to take her to Vegas and marry her in the next hour.

After my last class, I wanted to drive Joey home but remembered that I was so nervous about seeing her all day, I walked to school.

When I finally got outside I saw that she was heading into the woods. I ran over to her to the edge of the woods like a mad man to stop her. There was no way that she was going to go in there. When she told me that she regularly jogs in them, I almost had a heart attack. Not the easiest thing I could manage, with my health. I dragged her back to the sidewalk, I felt so bad about not having an umbrella for her to use. I didn't give her enough credit; I am going to have to explain things soon to her. I hope that she can accept all this about me. I needed to hold her, I can't even begin to describe the feeling of love I felt when I just hugged her. I was about to go for a kiss when Sam showed up needing my help. I wanted to kill my alpha for taking me away from her. The last thing I saw was her watching us run into the woods. Great! Just great, how was I going to explain running into the woods after I told her not to go into them!

"Sam what's going on? Why do you need me?" I asked

"It's Embry, he just changed. We need your help to get him to calm down. He is freaking out still. He seams somewhat comfortable with Jared because he always looked up to him. He looks up to you also for some reason. You guys need to calm him down so we can explain and he can phase back.

"How did he phase I wonder, his father is not even from here." I asked Sam.

"I guess one of our fathers, must of cheated along the way. It's not important now. We need to calm him down before he hurts someone." Sam said, thinking about him going near anyone and blowing our cover.

--- Fast forward a bit—

It took us three whole days to calm him down. I didn't get to see my Joey for the whole weekend. When I got to school I was cornered by my ex girlfriend Tina.

After the first night talking to Joey on her front porch, I went to Tina house and broke up with her. She was still not taking it very well. I guess being in her shoes I could understand. We recently began having sex with each other and I was her first. I told her how special she was to me, and I loved her. I would have told her anything to get into her pants. I felt so bad now about lying to her, now that I know the real meaning of love, the love I felt when I was with Joey.

"Paul" Tina called to me, waving me over to her.

"Hey, what up, what do you need," as I walked up to her, at the end of the school hallway.

"What the hell are you doing with Joey, you told me you need a break with the whole dating scene. Next thing I know the two of you are best friends." I could see the questions in her eyes. "I hope you use her like you used me."

"I would never use her" I could feel myself shaking at the thought.

"Sure, you won't, I know better then that Paul!" Tina said with a slight smile.

"That's right Tina, you don't know me. What did you want me to say to you? " I told her back still trying to hold back the anger that I was feeling inside. Do you expect me to say, I am only using Joey to make you jealous. I am trying to hurt her more then anything. I want to make a new statement of how much of a God I am at school. I want to show that I could get any girl I choose in bed with me. Joey is the best way of showing it. When I get her I would reach a new legacy at this school!"

Tina just laughed at me, and stepped to the side a little. "See Joey, I told you that you were shit!'

As fast as I could, I turned around and saw Joey run down the hallway of school. She only heard half of what I said to Tina. No wonder Tina was laughing, she just set me up, to loose the girl I loved forever.

Next chapter Joey best friend Lily is moving in and there is going to be a lot of emotions and drama. Paul at his finest temper will be back. Please don't forget to review.


	8. Mixed messages

Joey's point of view

I was dreaming of Paul all night long. Maybe just maybe, he was dead serious about wanted to be friends with me. I finally decided to go ahead and give him a chance to prove it to me. As I walked into the school building I saw Jared talking to the girl from class yesterday.

"Hello Jared, sorry to bother you but did you know where Paul is" I asked him.

"Hey Joey, you just missed him. I think that he just went around the corner," he said turning back to the girl with a huge smile on his face.

"Thanks, I'll go find him now." Leaving Jared with the girl that looked liked she died and went to heaven.

I saw Paul down the hall with no other then Tina herself. As I walked towards them, I heard Paul tell her that he was only going to use me for sex. As Tina looked at me saying "I told you that you were shit." I looked right at Paul and turned and ran down the hall and out to the parking lot crying.

"How could I be so stupid" I thought to myself. Why can't I have things work out for myself, for once? Don't I deserve happiness also? What was I thinking; I actually fell for his lines. By the time I got back to my house and ran to my room; flinging myself on my bed. I just wanted to die and join the rest of my family in heaven.

I heard a loud banging on my front door, but I refused to go answer it. I didn't care who it was. I closed my eyes again and drifted off back to sleep and peace that would never come.

_Paul's point of view_

After Tina had told Joey that, I never wanted to phase so bad in my life to kill a human. How could I let this happen? Looking into Joey's eyes I could see the pain that she was going through because of what she heard. I followed her home and knocked on the door. I could hear her in her room, but she never came down to the door to answer it. I was a total mess, what was I going to do now. I walked out to the woods and climbed the oak tree so that I could look into her window.

"Paul, what are you doing in that tree?" Jared said climbing up by me.

"Jared, you have no idea what the hell happened today at school. Looking into her window again to see if she had moved.

"Well I kind of do, see what happened between you and Joey got somehow all twisted around."

"Wait, what did you say? What is going around at school Jared?" Feeling myself getting more and more pissed off!

"Don't get mad, but everyone is saying how you had sex with Joey. Tina was telling people that you said, that Joey was the worst that you ever had. She was also saying what a whore Joey was. Then John starting laughing saying quote "I already fucked her and she only gives good blows."

The minute those words came out of Jared's mouth, I phased. Howling in great pain. I know Joey; she would never give John the time of day. That was way he was always picking on her. How dare he say that about my Joey! Running toward Johns house I had completely lost my mind. He was about to get killed by a huge silver wolf.

"Paul stand down," Sam said phasing in.

"No! Not until that boy is dead." As I slowed down to a walk, damn Alpha command.

"What is going on, what did I miss?" Embry asked as starts to jog to where we were all standing.

"It's a long story, Embry, Jared phase back. I need to talk to Paul alone for a minute." As Sam came walking over to me, trying to calm me down.

As soon as the boys change back and started to leave Sam spoke.

"Paul, I heard what was going on in your head. I can't allow you to go over there and kill that boy."

"Why not Sam, he hurt her." Looking at him then directly at John's house that was one hundred feet away from me.

"We are not killers Paul!"

"Aren't we" I replied with venom in my voice.

"No Paul, we are tribe protectors. Are job is to protect our people, even people that we don't like. If you kill him for this, you are not going to be able to live with yourself after it. Think about Joey, if you're off in jail. Who is going to be there to protect her? Sam said finally reaching me enough to calm down. He knew that thinking about Joey's well-being was the only way to calm me down.

"Sam, I want to hit him so bad." I told him still looking at the house.

"Paul, I told you that you couldn't kill him. Now hitting him is another story. I not going to stop you from doing that! However, I am going to go with you because I need to make sure that you don't phase."

My face turned so fast to look over to Sam's. He was going to let me hit him. Was he out of his damn mind? "Why are you letting me do this," I questioned him?

"Well for three reasons," He replied. "One being, that you are going to do it anyways; I know your temper and control. Two she is an imprint, and if this happen with Emily; I would have kicked the living shit out of him myself. Third I promised myself, I would never ask you to do anything I wouldn't. I expect you to behave like I would. I personally would kick the guys ass, so I won't stop you."

Damn he was being dead serious. I could read his thoughts completely. He was so calm; it almost relaxed me to a point.

"Won't we get ourselves arrested for this Sam?" I didn't care if I got in trouble, but someone needed to be here for the others.

Laughing he replied, "Before the cops come down here, it has to go through the counsel. Do you really think that Billy, Harry, or Old Quil is going to turn us into the Forks cops? Just plan on getting screamed at, about our responsibility and behavior for a while.

Rolling my eyes at the thought, I phased and Sam threw me a pair of cut offs. "How did you know, I would be needing them? I questioned.

"Jared, left them for you. I'm glad that he imprinted or I really be wondering about his sexuality about now." Sam started laughing at his thoughts about Jared and his love for clothes. He would cry because of how much they got ripped up.

Once we were over are hysterics I knocked on Johns door. When he answered it; I grabbed him by the throat and pulled him down the steps toward the woods, were Sam was waiting for me.

"What the hell is going on?" He screamed like a girl.

"You tell me John," I asked. Did you not just lie and say that you had sex with Joey or not? I yelled into his faced. I was so proud of myself because I didn't start to shake yet, and seem very well in control. This was really a day of surprises for me.

"Prove I didn't Paul," he said standing his ground with me. The stupid boy was just asking for it.

That when I started to finally shake. "You son of a bitch, you know you never touched her" punching his face and ribs until Sam came forward and pulled me off of him.

As Sam grabbed me off of him, so I didn't kill him. He bent over the now bloody boy and told him 'If I was you I would retract my story, and fast. I won't be around to pull Paul off of you again. Do you understand me," he growled out!

We left him lying in the dirt, and walked back into the forest.

"Paul, we may have straighten him out but; you will have to find another way to get Tina to admit she was lying to everyone. I won't allow you to place your hands on a woman. That were I do draw the line.

"I know, I would never touch a girl like that Sam. If Tina wants to play dirty then I can play also. I have a certain video of her in a compromising position; she wouldn't want handed out at school."

"Paul, tell me you didn't tape yourself having sex with her?" Sam said looking at me like I was crazy.

"Only if you want me to lie to you." I said not completely meeting his eye.

"Do I even want to know" Sam asked, silently thinking what it would be like to watch Emily and himself making love to each other.

"Paul, if you have any other video's please burn them. You don't want Joey to accidentally find them," Shaking his head at me. "That video of you and Tina might just save you sorry ass" he tells me while pushing me into a bush.

_Back at Joey's House_

"Joey, Lily's here," my dad yelled up to me.

I got of my bed and walk down the stairs to meet her. Once she saw my face and puffy eye's she order me back to my room.

As I told her what was going on she was very silent. Asking a few questions she had. When I was done, she hugged me and told me everything was going to be all right.

"I will be right back," She told me.

"Were are you going," I asked? I needed her to be here for me.

"Oh, I will be right back, but first I am going to find this Paul, Tina and John and make them wish they never laid eye's on Miss Joey's best friend!

"Lily, don't" I said, I don't want you hurt.

Laughing at me "Don't worry about me, I can hold my own. Now lie back down and get some rest. I will be back.

With that she walked out my door. Those guys have no idea what is in store for them.

Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think about it. Let's just say that we thought Leah could be a bitch. She is going to have nothing on Lily. Until next time please review everyone. Who cares if you read this a few days after I posted it! That don't mean now you don't have to review! (LOL) Talk to you soon!


	9. Lily

Lily's point of view

I finally made the move down to La Push. I am so happy that I am so close to my best friend Joey. I wanted to see her; so after a few hours at my new house, without her stopping over to see me, I knew something was wrong with her.

"Mom!" I yelled tripping over boxes on the front room floor.

" I am in the basement Lily! Can you come down here and help me?" She called out to me.

As I made my way down the stairs I fell to the floor laughing at her.

"Mom, what happened to you?" I said still trying to control my laughter at her. My mother looked like a walking poster child for unhealthy use of packing tape. It was attached everywhere on her body, with pieces of newspaper attached to it.

Laughing with me "Your father was in such a hurry he didn't mark the boxes correct. I am finding all my pots and pans down here. Half of our photos, and games are in the kitchen.

After I unpacked my own mother, and helped move some stuff to the correct places. I let her know that I was going to go to Joey's house.

After her father let my in the house He told me that she had not came out of her room since he got home. I new something was wrong. I ran up the stairs and knocked on her door.

"Joey, it's Lily can I come in." I waited, still hearing her crying softly. After another minute passes; I open up the door myself.

The first thing that I see is Joey lying across her bed, with her hand up in her face crying!

"Joey," I ran next to her grabbing her in my arms.

"What wrong, what happened to you? Please tell me why you are crying."

For the next hour, I sat and listened to what has been haunting Joey over the last year at school and home. She told me about how she was feeling about her Dad, and brother. The way that neither of them; could look her in the face anymore after the accident with her mother. She told me how she was getting picked on at school by the kid's everyday. Finally she told me about Paul, and how she was a fool to believe that he would really change overnight towards her. She told me about what she overheard a girl named Tina said.

"I really for once thought that I could fit in again at school. I could be normal, not the kid that everyone talked about behind my back. I really believed every word that he said. Now when I go back to school tomorrow, everyone there will laugh at me even more. I wished that I was in that car with my Mom that night. I really wish I were dead right now.

After listening to her. I watched her fall asleep crying. I slowly got up, making sure that I didn't wake her and walked down stairs to talk to her father.

I watched him at the bottom step for the longest time. He was sitting in his favorite chair just looking out in space. I realized the pain that he also must be feeling, and the last thing that I wanted to do was yell at him; for the way he was making his daughter feel right now. I also figured that I might not be the best person that he could really talk to. This family needed professional help to pull themselves back together. I made a promise to myself that I would talk to my mother about what was going. Letting her be the one to approach him. After all they grew up together, and she would know the right words to say.

Well my Mom could help Joey with her first problem; I would help Joey with the other.

Walking down the street, I asked everyone that I saw if they knew where Paul was at, or where he lived. I finally found a teenage boy, that just saw him at first beach.

The beach was only a short walk away from where I was at, so I started off.

The beach was not very busy today. There was a few families' that I saw. When I turned to my left and saw a teenager fitting the description, Joey gave me.

Walking up to the guy; I tapped him on the back. When he turned around, I asked if his name was Paul.

The boy was staring at me like he never heard the English language before. As I started to walk away, the guy found his voice.

"Wait, don't leave yet, what did you say?" He stumbled looking for words I guessed.

"Are you Paul Mathews?" I asked again, getting a little annoyed with him, and the way he kept looking at me.

"No, I am not, but I can show you were he is." As he was turning around; walking around to the right of me.

"Thank you, for showing me," I replied, looking down at the sand. Trying my hardest to not look back into his eyes.

"My name is Embry, What is your name?' He asked me suddenly trying to make conversation.

"Lily" I said point blankly back to him. Looking over at him again, I had wished that I ran into him on different terms. I needed find Paul right now, not find myself a cute guy.

"Do you know Paul," he asked sounding happy, yet sad at the same time.

"No, but when I am done with him, he sure will know who I am!" I said raising my voice, so he could tell just how mad I was.

That is when we turned the corner of the beach that led directly to the woods. There sitting down was a boy that I guessed was the famous asshole Paul.

I expected Embry to leave me alone with him, but he just sat down in the sand a few feet away.

As I walked up to Paul, I immediately started yelling at him!

"Who the hell do you think that you are asshole? Where the hell do you get off treating my best friend like shit; she is a person and so help me God if you say one more thing about her, or to her. I will cut your dick off and feed it to my dog! Do you understand me, or do I need to make myself clearer.

"Lily" was his only reply, as he stood up.

This fucking bastard knew my name already! I thought to myself, "he has no idea who he is messing with. Everyone that met me knows about my anger issues. When I am mad I am a capital bitch!

"That my name" I told him placing my finger on his chest.

"Listen to me, and listen well! If you so much as go within fifty feet in Joey's direction; I will kill you myself. I may be smaller then you, but there is no way in hell you will be pushing me around!" I then raised my hand and slapped him across the face.

"That was for Joey!" I told him.

He looked at me with angry eyes and started to shake hard. Within the next second Embry, who I total forget was there, jumped in between us.

"Paul, calm down! He yelled at him, pushing me further and further back!

Looking directly around him at Paul I said "Joey's right you are a piece of shit!"

Within that second the Paul that I was talking to, turned into a huge silver wolf. The wolf that replaced the human Paul started to growl at me, showing me his teeth.

"Holy shit!" I thought to myself getting very afraid. I could handle yelling and fighting with a guy, but not one that turns into a wolf!

As the gray wolf Paul started to walk over to me. Another wolf, a black one came out of the woods and growled. The Paul wolf and the other one looked at each other; and then the Paul wolf growled at the black one. The black one growled back louder, showing its teeth. Then the silver Paul wolf ran into the forest. The black one then looked back to us and turned its head, like it was trying to say something and left.

I just stood there with my mouth wide open. I wanted to scream, but nothing was coming out. I just fell straight to the ground, and passed out.

Sorry it's so short this time. Next time will be longer, I promise. Please there are a lot of you that has this story on your favorite list. Please let me know what you think about it and review! Hint, it will make me write faster!!!!!


	10. Embry did what

Embry Point of view

I never planed on imprinting, that was something that I didn't think was possible for me. When I saw Lily on the beach looking for Paul my heart stopped. She looked so pissed off and I didn't want her to go near Paul with that type of temper. Paul is one of my pack brothers, but he is also a complete temperamental bad ass, with serious anger management issues.

If she was going to be pushing his buttons, there was no way that I was letting her get that close to him!

When we found Paul; I sat down on the sand a little ways away from them. I could hear her giving Paul a piece of her mind. Man my imprint didn't know how to back down. I was so proud of her, for standing up for her friend. At the same time I was also scared out of my mind; that something was going to go wrong, she was yelling at Paul after all.

Paul was going to loose it, I could just feel it. He was going to phase, and Lily was so close to him. I grabbed her out of the way when he phased. Luckily Sam was close, and got Paul away from us when he started to growl at my Lily. As I turned to face her she fainted. I caught her before she fell to the ground. I was going to kill Paul for this when I saw him.

"Embry is she ok," Sam yelled walking back to us from the woods.

"No she fainted on me, when Paul started to growl! Where is he; I going to rip him apart, he could of hurt my Lily." I was looking around for Paul, but I didn't see him.

"What do you mean your Lily, no tell me you didn't?"

"She is perfect" I answered Sam never taking my eyes off of her.

"Great, just great! Lets bring her back to my house. Emily should be able to calm her down when she finally wakes back up."

I bent down and picked her up carefully and started to walk toward Sam's house.

Paul point of view

I can't believe that I lost it like that. That was Joey's best friend, and I just reveled my biggest secret to her. What if Embry and Sam weren't there? I could of ripped her into shreds. Could I possibly mess up any more than I already did? I know what they say about karma but come on, can't I ever catch a break.

I was pacing on Sam's front porch when Emily came out to see what was wrong with me.

"Paul, why are you walking back and forth like that?" She asked looking at me for some answers.

"I screwed up big time Emily! I phase in front of Joey's best friend. I completely lost it, I can't even keep a secret, a secret right!" Looking down at my feet, I was so disgusted with myself.

"Paul, stop beating yourself up over it! Things happen, there are a lot of things going on with you right now! This life was just thrown you a loop, we all understand that. We are just going to have to tell her the truth and hope that she can keep a secret. Speak of the devil here they come now." She tells me pointing to the woods, where Embry was giving me a death glare as he carried Lily in his arms.

"Is she going to be ok, I didn't hurt her did I." I asked looking her up and down for any scratches or bruises.

Embry let out a low growl in my directing. He walked right past me into the house. Emily ran into Sam's arms. After kissing Emily her turned back to me.

"She went into shock Paul. It's not everyday you see someone turn into a wolf in front of your eyes." He said back to me with an amused look on his face.

"Yes, but she knows about us now! What if she says something to someone?" I questioned

"That is a chance we are going to have to take Paul. You should also say away from Embry for a bit. He is really worried about her. He imprinted on her. I don't need the two of you fighting on top of everything that going on now." Sam ordered

"Sam!" Emily called; she is waking up!

"Come on Paul, let's go in and try to make this right!" Sam said holding the front door open.

Lily's point of view

The last thing that I remember is seeing Paul turn into a large gray wolf. Opening my eyes in shock. I see a woman standing over my body.

"Hello Lily, my name is Emily and you are in my house." She spoke very slowly; I guessed she was watching me as if I was going to bolt or something like that.

"How did I get here?" I asked, as I tried to sit up and take in the room in front of me.

"Embry, brought you back to the house, you fainted on him!

Remembering what I just saw earlier, I grabbed my head. As I looked up, I saw Embry and two other men enter the room. I jumped up from my sitting position on the bed and screamed for him to leave me alone.

"Emily was at my side within a second trying her hardest to calm me down. She placed her hand on my arm at the same time telling the boys to get in the other room.

Her voice was very calming and relaxing. "Lily, I know that you must be into shock with what you saw today. However believe me, the guys out there won't hurt you. They need to talk to you about what you saw with Paul today"

I just looked at her like she was out of her mind. Paul was going to eat me earlier. I was in shock, everything in my body was telling me to bolt out of the window, and not look back.

Just as I was ready to make my great escape, there was a knock on the door. Embry poked his head inside the room. Looking at his eyes, I felt a funny sense of the calmness Emily was trying to make me feel.

Looking between both of our faces, Emily called him into the room.

"Embry why don't you come in, and try explaining things to her." She said as she walked towards the door, squeezing my hand as she walked past.

Looking at my face with the biggest smile on his face. "Well I guess you have some questions that you want to ask me."

After getting my questions answered. I asked Embry what the real reason Paul snapped at me today. "Why was it because of the way, I defended Joey?"

Embry thought before he answered my question. "After we phase for the first time; there is a thing called imprinting. It's a way that we find our soul mates. Paul imprinted on Joey, and the last thing in the world he wanted to do was hurt her. What happened at school came out wrong. Paul was not saying those things to hurt her. He was being sarcastic with the other girl. She just walked up to them at the wrong time and the girl twisted his words around, to make him look bad! When you said that to him today, he already felt like the biggest dick ever. He couldn't hold back his emotions anymore."

I didn't want to admit it, but I believed what Embry was telling me. I needed to speak to Paul about his feeling about my best friend. I new that Paul needed my help. There was no way Joey would begin to trust him again without it! The only question I had left was; do I trust these guys myself?

Embry invited me to meet Sam; he was the leader of the pack, along with a guy named Jared who was another pack member. As we made our way down the hallway to the front room, I began to get nervous, Paul turning into the wolf did scare me a lot and I didn't want a repeat of that experience again.

Embry most of been reading my mind, because he grabbed my hand into his. Silently making me more at ease. It also didn't escape me, on how he was looking at me. "I wonder if he has a girlfriend," I thought to myself.

Everyone was sitting around. The TV was on but nobody was watching it. Emily and Sam I guessed; were sitting on the loveseat together. Paul was in the opposite chair from them. The other guy, who I guess was Jared, was checking out the CD collection on the floor.

When we entered the room, Sam grabbed the TV remote and turned it off. Paul looked at me with the saddest face.

I am so sorry Lily" Paul said looking up at me. I could tell that he wanted to come over by me. He however didn't make a move to get out of the chair he was sitting on.

"How are you feeling" Emily asked. You could tell she was worried by the sound of her voice.

"Never better" Embry answered her question.

"I meant her, you dork!" Emily was now rolling her eyes at him. I could help myself, but laugh at the two of them.

"I see you're in a better mood" Sam spoke up. Now that you know about us, all I ask from you is that you don't tell anyone about it. I know it is a big secret to keep, and I promise that if you don't want us around you. I will order everyone to stay away from you.

When Sam told me that, Embry growled at him lightly. The growl was loud enough to scare me into letting go of his hand. I back myself into the wall and just looked at everyone.

Turning to look at me, Embry said, "Lily, I would never hurt you, I promise. Please don't be scared of me."

"Give me one reason why I should believe that" was my response.

"Lily" Embry walked slowly towards me with his hands up. "I imprinted on you, you're my sole mate."

I froze; did he just say what I thought he did?

"Here, I thought Sam's explanation to me was to the point" Emily said. Making everyone in the room lighten up a bit. Sam even laughed out loud.

"Poor girl you must be going on information overload just about now" Emily told me.

I really wasn't listening to her. My eyes never left Embry face. I now new why he was the one to come and calm me down. He was my other half. I never expected to find my sole mate at age sixteen!

"Don't I get a choice in the matter" I asked looking directly at him.

Before Embry could speak, Sam did.

"He can be anything you want him to be. A friend, big brother, protector, boyfriend, lover, husband. Those are the choices that you can make. An imprint can't be broke, no matter how hard we try; it's lifelong.

I didn't know what to say; luckily Emily grabbed me and brought me to kitchen with her. She grabbed two glasses and filling them with ice water.

"Sorry about them, they are really not bad guys. They just don't know when to keep their mouths shut sometimes." As she started laughing when she heard the groans from the other room.

"Your part of this family now. I don't know what you are thinking but, I know part of you thinks that this must be some weird dream; you can't wake yourself up from. It will get easier as time goes on."

"Emily, it's not that I don't trust the guys out there. It's just, well they turn into huge giant wolves! That is just a little intimating, don't you think?"

"Well I do see your point, they can come off like that. Once you get to know them all, you will realize that they are just like overgrown puppies." Emily said laughing at a visual in her mind.

"You can put puppies on a leash, and they listen. I don't think these guys would do that?" I stated

I really couldn't hear her response but it sounded like she told me I would be able to put Embry on one happily enough!

We started to make some more small talk and I was beginning to laugh at her jokes about the boys. I did start to think of them as giant puppies, always getting in the stupidest situations.

A buzz sound went off in the other room and Emily excused herself to check on her clothes. As soon as se left, Paul came in the room.

"Lily now that you know everything, I need your help! I love her, and Joey not talking to me, is killing me slowly." He sat down next to me at the kitchen table. "Please help me, I need her in my life. I know that I could make her happy, if she just gave me the chance!"

I looked at Paul for the longest time, thinking about what I should do! Looking at him, he seamed so sad and defeated. I decided that he was sincere with his intentions with her. I began to tell him just what she has been dealing with for the last few years.

"Now you understand a little more about her. I want my best friend smiling again, not hurting. What you did to her in the past was inexcusable! It's going to hard for even me to convince her that you changed your ways. So I see that you started to fix things. The tape that you have should shut up the other girl. I let you deal with that one yourself. I do not want another screaming match. Especially since the last one I was in, turned into you morphing into a huge puppy, I mean wolf."

Laughing at my expression he gave me a quick hug thanking me.

"Oh and one more thing Paul, if I ever find out that you made a tape of Joey like that. I take you to the vet and get you fixed! I am going to go back to Joeys house and talk to her. Tomorrow I will bring her back here, and we can have round two. You just better not blurt out this whole imprinting thing like Embry did to me. Take it slow with her, or she will pull away." I could see the seriousness of his face. I could tell he was really going to try.

I got up and told everyone, I would see them after school tomorrow. As I walked out the door Embry got up off of the chair and follow and me out.

"Lily can I walk you back to Joey's house?" He asked with hope in his eyes.

Looking back at him, I saw everything that I ever wanted in a boyfriend. He was my perfect match. Sure I was scared but, Sam's words came back in my mind. I knew that I had to make up my mind, and soon.

"Yes Embry, you can walk with me!"

I hope that you like this chapter! Please review and leave me your opinions on it. Please review, I even give you a chocolate brownie if you do! Just hit the green button! You don't even need to log on!


	11. wrong choices of the heart

Joey's Point of View

I was just sitting on my bed really doing nothing at all. I couldn't wait for Lily to come back to my house. I am so glad that she had moved here in La Push by me. I wouldn't be alone anymore. I would have at least one true friend, standing by me.

I heard the front door open, and feet running up the staircase to my room.

"Joey are you in there." Lily yelled coming to the door.

"Yes! I am still here." I replied back to her, as she opened the door to come in.

As she entered the room, she flopped down softly onto my bed. "You have no idea what kind of day I had!"

"What happened, did you run into Paul? Are you all right, Lily? He didn't try to hurt you, did he?" I asked very worried for her. It was one thing to bother me, but he better leave my friend alone.

"Well lets just say that things were touch and go for a few terrifying minutes. Trust me, you wouldn't believe me if I told you!

"Ok!" I said confused by her lack of feedback.

"So are you going to tell me what happened, when you guys talked on not?" I looked her in the eyes waiting for an answer.

"Well it started off with me yelling at him loudly. Once I got things off of my chest, and he calmed way down, we talked. Joey, he really wasn't trying to hurt you! He really does like you, and as your best friend, I can assure you that he is not lying about it."

"I believe you Lily, I really do. I just don't understand why now, after all this time?"

"Joey, that is something that he is going to have to explain to you. Just give him a chance to get to know you." She said grabbing me up off of the bed so that we were dancing around the room.

"Why are you so happy! Come on, what did I miss!" I asked spinning around the room with her. Laughing like we did a long time ago.

"His name is Embry!"

I tried to question her, more about this Embry guy. All she would tell me is that I would meet him tomorrow. We were going to go to Emily house again. Paul wanted to talk to me after school, about what happened. At first I didn't want to go, but Lily stomped her foot at me. She told me that I was going to go over there willingly, or she would drag me by my hair kicking and screaming. The one thing that I know for sure is that I had no choice now. Lily might me little, but that girl was more stubborn then anyone I have ever met.

SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY

Lily came to pick me up, in her car this morning. I was nervous to go back to school. Lily kept telling me that she would stand by me, and everything would be all right again. The first thing that I noticed was Johns face, he was sitting in the parking lot, in his car. As we pulled in a parking space he got out of his car and came toward me.

I could hardly look at him. He had bruises everywhere on his face, and body. He looked like he got jumped; by an angry gang of men.

"Joey, do you have a minute?" He asked softly, with his head down in shame. "I need to talk to you."

I looked over to Lily, who gave me an approving nod. She pointed to a beach where she was going to wait for me.

"Joey I am so sorry, I said something wrong yesterday, and lied about you. I already told people that what I said was not true. Anyway, I was thinking last night, and I have been very mean to you for no reason. I just wanted to let you know how sorry I was. I have been a complete jerk and for that I am sorry."

I was in complete shock, did he really just apologize to me. I stood there with my mouth open.

"Could you do me another favor, and let Paul know that I talked to you and we are cool now. Please tell him we are cool with each other." He asked, looked as if he was going to cry.

"What does Paul have to do with this?" I questioned him.

"Let's just say he knocked some sense into me!" He pointed with his hand; to his black and blue face.

"Paul, did that to you?" I blurted out

"Yes" he replied still looking down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't ask him to do that to you!" I told him. I could believe my eyes. John was not a wimp by any means. He played football, and was on the heavy weight wrestling team. How Paul managed to do that to him, and walk away from it; was far beyond me. I watched John walk away from me, heading into school.

The students were acting very different with me today. They were not really nice, but were not rude either. There was some whispering behind my back. I ignored them.

Paul was not in my history class today. When I walked to my seat Jared said hello to me. It was almost comical, when he was looking at the girl, (who's named I found out was Kim.) and walked right into the desk.

Lily on the other hand was arguing with Tina. I could make out only some of the conversation. Something about girls gone wild video, and something about U Tube? I will have to ask Lily about that later. All I know is that Tina whole face turned white, in fear.

All in all, the day ended quite quickly. I was getting some books out of my locker when Jared came over to tell me he would see me later.

Great, I totally forget! I had to go to Emily's house after school. I knew Paul would be there and I would have to talk to him again. On the bright side I would get to meet this Embry guy finally. I noticed Lily's front notebook had his name drawn all over it with hearts around it.

_**SAM'S HOUSE**_

_**Paul's short point of view**_

I couldn't go to school today. I wanted, and needed to see my Joey; but I needed to be calm. Jared luckily phased at lunch and gave me a update. John told her he was sorry. Tina was going to start with Joey, but Lily took care of her.

Laughing to myself I remember knocking on Tina's bedroom window last night. She seriously thought that we were going to get back together. I let her know that it would never happen. She threatened Joey again, and I for once keep it cool. I grabbed the DVD I made; playing it for her. She had no idea I still had that tape. She threatened to call the police on me. I reminded her that she agreed to be taped and said so on the video. She didn't know what to say after that. I promised her that I wouldn't show anyone them, if she didn't bother Joey anymore. Finally she agreed not say a word to her. I left a copy of the video in her player, and jumped out the window. I felt so bad about hurting her, but she was never going to be my Joey.

She would be here shortly, I am so nervous about how she will react once I tell her the whole truth. Hopefully she will accept me, and my love for her. I don't know what I how I will live if she doesn't.

Joey's point of view

When we pulled up outside Emily's house, a boy ran outside and twirled Lily around. Well I guess this was Embry. After getting introduced to him, I first thought was how cute they looked together. I was so happy that Lily had found someone so nice.

Emily made her way to the doorway, calling us in the house. I notice Sam, Jared, and Paul sitting in the front room. Paul looked over at me, I never saw him look so nervous.

"Joey, it's nice to see you again." Sam said sweetly reaching his hand out to shake my hand.

Everyone took their seats, and the only seat left was right next to Paul. As I sat down next to him, I felt this electric shock between us.

"Ok Joey, we need to tell you about something, and hopefully it goes a lot easier then yesterday." Sam said looking at Embry, and Lily.

Sam began telling the legends to me. He also told me the story of the third wife and imprinting. He asked me if I wanted to see him in his wolf form, or if I believed him without the physical proof.

I looked at Lily to see what she thought about it. When she meet my eye's she said. "I already saw them. It's ok they won't hurt you."

Not sure that I really wanted to see them as wolf's; I declined his offer.

"Joey can I talk to you outside please" Paul asked me

As I got up to follow him outside, Emily squeezed my hand. Walking out the back door we sat on the steps.

"I really don't know how to begin." Paul admitted to me.

"Do you remember the story of the third wife?" I nodded my head yes in response.

She was an imprint. It's like she was made just for him. She was his other half; he never had a choice about it. One look at her, and he was forever hers. We have imprinted also. Sam imprinted on Emily, Jared on Kim, Embry on Lily, and I imprinted on you Joey."

After a few minutes of silence he spoke again. "Joey are you ok, please say something?"

I didn't know what to say to him. Here he told me that we were sole mates. He also told me that he didn't have a choice in the matter.

"That's why you started to be nice to me all of a sudden Paul? Not because you wanted to, it was because you were forced to!" I yelled at him

"No Joey it's not like that, I will love you the more then any man in the world has, or ever will loved you!" Paul yelled back to me.

That was my breaking point, how could he just think that no one but him ever loved me before. Trent loved me with all of his heart, when he was alive. He didn't need to be forced into it like Paul was! I looked over at Paul, if he thought for one minute that I could ever love him, like I loved Trent he had another thing coming, and I told him so!

Paul was speechless as I got up and left him.

Sorry it took so long to update this story. I am back in school, and have a heavy workload this semester. I want to thank everyone for all the reviews; I got for this story. Please continue to review it. The reviews make my day. I know I owe you guys' brownies. I will get Emily to cook them for me, I promise! (LOL) Until next time, thanks again.


	12. Pain

Paul point of view

I just told Joey that she was the most important person in my live. She in return, walked away from my without even a second glance. My heart felt like glass broken into millions of pieces. I could think straight, hell I can't even breathe. I just laid on the back porch of Sam's house; closing my eyes wishing, I had never been born.

Lily's Point of view

Paul had just taken Joey out back to tell her about imprinting on her. I really hoped that she would give him a chance. Everyone was in the front room watching a movie, when I noticed it's been an hour and they still haven't come back in.

I gave Embry a quick kiss on the lips, and walked to the back door. I figured I could interrupt their make out session. When I peeked out the window, I saw Paul on the porch lying down in a ball.

I wanted to go out there and comfort him. However the fact that he could change into a huge wolf at any time, stopped me. I new that they changed do to strong emotions, and Joey not being there with him, to me it ment something went horribly wrong.

I yelled for Embry to come over here now. He was by my side in less then a second.

"What's wrong, are you ok?" he asked. As he looked over my body, for any cuts and bruises.

"Embry, I been gone from you for two seconds. I'm not hurt, breathe will you!" I told him, if the situation had been different, I would of cracked up laughing.

"Something is wrong with Paul!" I said dragging him to the window so he could see for himself.

After Embry looked out at Paul, he expression changed. He grabbed my hand and told me to go back in the front room.

"Sam! Jared! We have a problem!" Embry yelled as he opened the back door.

_**Joey's point of view**_

I couldn't believe Paul had the nerve to tell me that he would be the only one to ever love me. Just because some weird mystical magic told him, that I was his sole mate. If he never turned into a wolf he wouldn't be acting like this. He would still be the asshole he was everyday to me. I can't believe that Lily of all people would bring me over to that house. What did she expect me to do; just fall on my feet and thank him for now giving me the time of day? She should seriously know better then that!

When I got back home, I went straight to bed. I threw the cover over my face. After a few hours I heard knocks at the door; but I didn't answer them.

Paul's Point of View

All the guys were outside by me trying to get me to move off of the ground. Sam and Jared were trying to talk to me, but I couldn't concentrate on what they were saying to me. I just kept calling her name "Joey, Joey" over and over.

"Sam! He not listening to us?" Jared yelled panicking

"I know, I don't know what to do to fix this" Sam replied back. Looking down at Paul's shattered face.

"Let's get him in the house. We can put him in the spare bedroom for now." Sam spoke as Jared and Embry helped carry him back into the house.

As soon as he was safely in the bedroom Emily and Lily asked at the same time "if he was going to be ok."

Sam's point of view

Watching over Paul has been a full time job for Emily and myself. He hasn't gotten out of bed for the last four days. He doesn't talk, doesn't eat. He just stares off into space, thinking about her. I hate to see my pack brother in so much pain. Lily has talked to Joey about what is going on with Paul. Joey is still confused on how se feels; to put it lightly. On top of everything else, Jacob Black has finally phased. I offered him the Alpha position with the pack. He took one look at Paul, and realized all the problems the Alpha has to face everyday, and declined my offer. I could understand why he did, truth be told, if I was in his position, I would of also declined it. I sure have my set of problems. Paul wouldn't move, Jacob was obsessed with a girl Bella that was not his imprint. Jake even had her guess our secret. So that's another person that now knows. The other major problem that I see coming is Seth. That boy is growing by the minute. He will be phasing shortly and he was so young. The other older guys had a hard time adjusting let alone someone his age. Then last of all Leah, she was making her cousin life a living hell. I understand that she hates me, but she is being a real bitch to Emily. I watched Emily cry over their lost friendship, in the beginning of our relationship. Now Leah was going into overdrive. That girl sure knew how to use mental warfare. I only wished that I could explain everything to her, so she would understand that I really didn't have a choice in things. This way she could stop with all the pain she is causing.

I went to the grocery story for Emily because she was yet again trying to reach out to Paul. I saw that Joey was also in the store. Walking up to her, I wanted nothing more to drag her out of the store with me to show her the pain that Paul was in. If she came with me, Paul would be fine. However someone up there really hates me.

"Hello Joey, how are you doing?" I asked her.

Turning to face me, she replied coldly "I'm fine Sam"

"You know that you are hurting him. He can't even get out of bed, he is in so much pain!" I told her.

She didn't know what to say to me. She just stood there looking at me, with her mouth hung open. Maybe I could convince her to come back home with me, and see him.

"He is in pain, from not seeing me" Joey started to reply back.

"Yes, Joey he needs you! I understand how you're feeling now, I really do. We don't hurt the woman we love."

"Really, you could have fooled me Sam! A voice said behind me.

Crap! Leah was here in the store, and she was going to make a scene. I need to get out of here now.

"Joey please stop over to the house and see him." I asked her, as I turned around and walked away from Leah. As I was walking out of the store, I could hear Leah telling her about not really being able to trust me. The last thing I heard was her saying, "believe me those guys are one sick joke. Don't believe what they are telling you? I have know Sam all of my life and he is the biggest asshole out here!"

Joey's Point of view

After Sam left the store I was talking to Leah. She told me how they were so happy together once. Then out of the blue he left her for her cousin. I felt so bad for her, and what she was going through.

It also got me thinking, the reason that he left Leah was because he imprinted on Emily. I could see the love in his eyes for her when they were together. It was the same way for other guys. The guys always sis what made their girls happy. I haven't talked to any of them at school. I know how hurt Lily must feel right now. I wouldn't even speak to her. I yelled, and yelled that day when she came into my room.

Yet, I was not in love with Paul. I didn't know if I ever could be. Rather he admit it or not, I was not the one for him. I didn't think it was fair that he didn't have a choice in the matter. I was not his to protect! As much as I hated him for saying those things to me on the back porch, I now understood why he did. I paid for my groceries, and walked out to the car. I had some serious thinking to do.

_**I hoped you liked this chapter. Things are going to get real interesting from this point on. Sorry for the short chapter. I had to have stents placed in my kidneys. I am still in a lot of pain. This chapter was originally going to be longer. I had it mostly written already, that why I am updating it. If everyone could review, it would make me feel better. Everyone likes smiles on their faces. **_

_**I don't know when the next update will be. I am trying to recover as fast as I can. So please have patience's with me! Thanks Again!**_


	13. Talking

Joey's Point of view

I have spent the last two days up in my room just thinking. I kept replaying the conversation that I had with Leah in the back of my mind. Leah was hurting because Sam imprinted on Emily. Leah was not allowed to know the secret. In Leah's mind the betrayal of what Sam and Emily did to her was unforgivable.

I know everyone is so concerned about all the pain Paul is going through. Everyone is thinking that I am the biggest bitch in the world for not going to Emily's house and talking to him about it. Why could no one see how hard this was for me?

I feel like everyone expects me to just run up to Paul; and start over like he is the best thing that ever will happen to me. My life would be complete. Well I am not buying it! I don't need someone to tell me how I should feel. I need to figure things out for myself, without everyone pressuring me to do what makes them happy!

So why did I feel so bad, that he is suffering? That question that keep popping up in my head. Throwing on my shoes I left the house for a walk. I didn't even notice when I stopped in front of Emily's front porch.

Before I even made it to the first step Lily was at the door hugging me.

"Joey!" She ran straight into my arms.

Laughing, I hugged her back. "I missed you too, Lily!"

"Did you come to see me, or someone else?" She asked seriously.

"I don't know, I missed you, I guess. I don't know if I am ready to see him yet. Is he here?" I asked fighting with myself about how I feel for Paul.

"Joey, he hasn't done anything since you left. He hasn't been out of the bed, since the guys picked him up, and carried him in," she replied.

I could feel myself panic. Could I face him again? Would I just hurt him again in the process?

Lily led me into the house. The whole pack was there including Emily. There was a new guy that introduced himself as Jacob Black. "Damn the pack was really growing." I told myself silently.

"Leave her alone guys," Emily said trying to give me some breathing room.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked me.

"No thank you!" I replied back. "I just came to talk to Paul. Do you know where I can find him?" I asked.

"Last door on the left," Sam said pointing down the hallway. "Joey thanks for coming." He told me patting my shoulder.

"Well, I'm going to go talk to him." I said walking down the hallway.

When I got to the door, I started to feel really unsure of myself. Maybe he really didn't want to see me after all. I really couldn't blame him; if he didn't want anything to do with me again. It actually would be a relief, then I would have to figure out what I wanted with him!

Knocking on the door, I waited for him to say come in. A minute later it was still silent. Jacob came up from behind me, and surprised me. He opened the door himself, and ushered with his hands to walk in. Once I was inside he closed the door behind me.

I looked at bed where Paul was laying. He looked so bad. From what I could see he must of lost a lot of weight because he looked so weak. I guess he really was not eating anything. He didn't notice I was in the room. His eyes never left the ceiling. I could see that his eyes were bloodshot from the crying that he must have been doing.

"Paul," I called out softly.

His eyes moved from the ceiling to my face. He just stared at me for a few seconds.

"Joey, you're here, you came back," He replied hoarsely.

He fell back down on the bed, to weak to move. I decided to just walk over to him, and sit in the chair next to the bed. Now that I was in his room, I didn't know what to say.

"I'm glad you came back, to the house, I mean...." He said looking at me, like I was going to run away from him again.

"I just needed some time, it's a lot to take in." I told him truthfully.

His mouth opened and then closed quickly. "I am sorry if I scared you the other day, I didn't mean to."

"Paul, you didn't scare me, you just really upset me."

With a confused look on his face he asked, "What do you mean, I upset you? How did I? I'm so sorry..." He said solemnly. "I don't want to fight with you Joey, but I want to know what I did to hurt you." He was looking into my eyes, like he was trying to figure out a puzzle.

"Paul," I said softly.

"Joey, please I need to know why you walked away from me that day..." He said looking away from me. I felt my heart breaking at the hurt on his face.

"Paul, do you have any idea how you made me feel that day. I used to have a great life before I moved here. I had a great family, a loving boyfriend, and great friends. Then one night everything, and everyone was taken from me. For you to tell me what you did hurt me more then you realize." I said looking down at my hands. Tears formed in my eyes as I told him of my past. I could feel my body trembling softly.

"Joey, I am so sorry for making you feel that way. It's just you are the most important person in my life now. I wanted to just let you know how much I love you. Joe, you are the most important person in the world to me. I need you, like I need air." He tells me as he tries to sit up in bed again. I looked at him as my mind and body fought against each other on whether or not to comfort him.

"What if I don't want to be your everything?" I questioned him.

Watching his facial features I could see his face fall. His smile that was one his face when I walked in disappeared. It was replaced with a look of rejection. His eyes had a silent tear forming on his left side.

"You don't want me in your life?" He said in a bare whispered to me.

"I didn't say that Paul, I just don't want to be forced into doing something that should be natural. How we were before you changed was how you really felt towards me. Now you feel a different way, and it's because of that is why I am confused on my feeling towards you." I blurted out.

"Well tell me how do you feel then." Paul all but snapped at me. I felt my fist clench in anger.

"I don't know how I feel, that is the problem!" I all but yelled back at him.

I started to get up off the chair and leave the room. Within seconds Paul stumbled off the bed and grabbed me by the waist.

"Joey, I am so sorry, please don't leave me again. I am sorry that I lost my temper with you. Please stay with me, we need to work this out!" He tells me as he refuses to let loose of his strong hold on me.

I look up at him, and before I knew it his lips were on mine. His kiss was soft yet rough and for some reason I couldn't pull away, I didn't want to. It felt so right to be in his warm arms.

When the kiss broke, we just looked into each other's eyes. We didn't say anything to each other, what could we say.

As soon as I let him go, I ran out of the room. I didn't talk to anyone as I fled the house. I could here Lily yell out my name.

Running back to my house I was not paying attention until the tall cold man grabbed me; dragging me to the woods.

_**Hey guys, here is the next chapter. Please thank Jacobfan for getting it out. She was kind enough to review it for me, and make sure that I didn't ramble. I am on some serious pain medicine and she is awesome at personally dealing with me, and all my crazy ways. She is seriously becoming one of my best friends. I couldn't ask for a better friend! Also I wanted to let everyone know that I had surgery one of two. So I am not sure when I will be updating again! I am having some complications. Don't forget to review; I know it is a short chapter. Next time it will be longer, lets just say Joey's world is about to turn upside down.**_


	14. twisted turn of events

_**Joey's Point of View**_

As I was running back to my house, I felt cold arms attach to my waist. Before I could scream out, a hand was placed over my mouth.

"Joey, it me Trent relax it's ok." He told me, as he released my mouth. His hand reached down to hold mine.

"No" I replied looking at him. "Trent died a little over a year ago."

"Joey, it's really me. I didn't completely die that night; I just changed a bit. Look at me Joe, it's really me." He told her, as he sat down on a log in the forest.

"Trent" Joey said, shaking in disbelief.

"How? Why did you wait so long to come find me?"

"Joey, I am sorry about that, it wasn't my fault. I needed some time to learn how to control myself. I didn't want to risk hurting you. I never could hurt you." He told me.

Looking into his eye's I could tell that he meant every word that he said to me. I couldn't believe that this was happening to me. Trent was back; I could have him in my life again. It the same moment I felt so happy about it, Paul's face popped into my mind. Trent was a vampire, Paul's sworn enemy. It was not safe for him to be around here. Paul and the others would surely kill him, if they knew about it. Who were my allegiances with?

"Trent, we have to get out of here, it's not safe for you here!" I told him in a hurried voice. As I foolishly tried to pull him to his feet; but I couldn't budge him an inch.

"Joey, calm down it's ok. Nobody can hurt me now!" He says lifting himself off the ground.

"That's the problem, you don't understand the danger that you are in for just being around here." I told him as I begged him to move.

"Joey, I came back for you. We belong together; I will leave as long as you come with me. We have all eternity; I love you Joey. I want to make you mine forever. Like it was meant to be, you're my sole mate."

'Oh my God!' I thought to myself. This can't be happening to me again. My prayers were answered Trent was in my life again. Trent was now a vampire; I know that I should be scared. I remember the story's that Sam and the others told me about their kind. Would Trent hurt me, if I went with him? I knew in my heart that he wouldn't do anything that I didn't want him too. Finally it dawned on me, he said "eternity." He wanted to change me, to be like him.

I completely froze, not knowing what to think. Part of me wanted to spend my life with Trent. The other part of me saw a future with Paul.

"What's wrong Joey, you look like you are a million miles away?" As he placed his cold lips on my cheeks; lightly kissing me.

I pulled away from his cold touch. The kiss was different from the way I felt when Paul kissed me. I couldn't explain it; I didn't even know how to begin to explain it. It almost felt completely right, yet completely wrong at the same time. I was so confused; I don't know what I am going to do?

When I finally found the courage to look back into his eyes, I saw that his eyes were very black.

"How did your eyes turn black? They were brown a few minutes ago, weren't they? I asked him.

"I am very thirsty, now! I spent a great deal of time looking for you today. I didn't hunt for the last week. You smell so good right now, it's burning my throat." He looked at me, and moved a few steps away from me. "I thought that I could do this, but I need to leave for your safety now, I will be back for you Joey"

I watched him run with amazing speed, leaving me in the woods alone in the darkness.

_**Embry Point Of View**_

As soon as Lily showed up, she started kissing me like crazy. I loved her reaction of having her best friend come around again. The best part of her sweet kisses was the fact she knew what they did to me.

"Lily, we need to stop now or I won't be able too." I told her, as I began pulling apart from her.

"I don't want to stop Embry, I love the way your lips feel on mine." She told me, looking into my eyes.

"I know, I feel the same way. I just don't think that are first time should be in the front room of my alpha house."

She starts to laugh at my statement.

"Fine, we can stop for now. Besides my parents are going back to my old neighborhood this weekend. We can be alone in the house tonight." She told me, as her eye's looked at me almost seductively.

"This girl is going to be the death of me." I muttered. I was picturing what was going to happen tonight. I could feel myself getting aroused, at the images running through my head. Why couldn't it be dark out already?

Within the next ten minutes Joey ran out of the house again. Lily I could feel was getting worried about her. She wanted to walk over to her house and see if she needed someone to talk to. As I got up, ready to walk with her; I smelled a vampire.

Quickly as possible, I grabbed Lily hand, and pulled her back into the house. Yelling for guys to get outside, I told Lily that I smelled a vampire down the road. She screamed saying it was the direction Joey went in.

Paul, Sam, Jake, and I flew out of the house and phased. I could hear the worry in Paul's thoughts. His imprint was out there alone and unprotected. He could smell her in the woods.

Within a few more seconds, we saw her sitting under a tree. We all could smell the leach on her. It scared us all to death, but somehow she was unharmed.

_**Paul's Point Of View**_

I felt so complete; my life was perfect. Joey was coming around, and it was only a matter of time before she gave in to the imprint. When she finally kissed me, I new that she felt it too.

I understood why she left the house. I knew why she ran out of the room. She was scared of her feeling. I wanted to give her a few minutes to gather her thoughts, before I sat down and talked to her again. I was just on my way to find her, when I heard Embry yell vampire.

My first thoughts were of Joey. She was outside alone, and a vampire was close. I ran out of the house. The sent of the vampire was beyond annoyingly strong. The sent of Joey was also mixed with it. I quickly phased, not caring about my clothes. I just needed to get to her, and fast.

I didn't hear her voice, and it worried me. I hoped that she was going to be alive when I got there. That vampire was going die when I got done with him.

My eyes finally found her; she was sitting on the cold forest ground. She was in pure shock; I could smell the vamp on her. I quickly changed to my human form and picked her up. She was shaking from the cold so bad. I realized at that moment just how close that the leach got to her. I could smell it on her. Her arm, hand and to my horror, her lips smelled.

Getting back to Emily's house, Lily ran into the bedroom as I placed her on the bed. Joey still was not able to say a word.

"It's ok Joey, I've got you! Your safe now, I won't let anything happen to you." I told her, as I pulled her into a hug, not wanting to let her go.

"Vampire!" She kept repeating over and over.

"Your protected here Joey, no stray vampire is going to come in this house. I promise you!" Jake told her, as he looked at me.

"Not a stray" She said.

She suddenly looked over at Lily. "Trent came back for me!" She whispered, right before she passed out.

_**I hope that you liked this chapter! Please review, it makes me happy! Also, I will be having last surgery Friday. Wish me luck!!!!!**_


	15. Who do you want

_**Sorry this chapter took so long. I have not been feeling very well. School is really giving me a run for my money. In my free time, the only thing that I am able to do is sleep; I am forever tired. **_

**Trent's view point, along with third party. (Sorry I wrote this three times and have to leave it like this.)**

**Flashback**

_We were sitting on the park bench watching the neighborhood kids play on the playground._

_"One day our kids will be playing out there." I whispered into Joey's ear._

_"How do you know that for sure, maybe you won't want anything to do with me in seven years." Joey replied, looking into my eyes._

_"That's the thing Joey, the one thing I know in life is that we belong together. We were made for each other. No matter what happens in life, I will always find a way back to your arms. I just know in my heart that you're the one for me; you have always been the one. I'll make you this promise Joe, nobody will love you like I do," I said as I slipped my class ring off of my finger._

_When I look at her, she still takes my breath away, with even the simplest look my way. As I capture her eyes I bend down on one knee and gently takes her right hand into mine. She looks at me breathless and I can see the tears forming._

_"Joey, I know that we are still young. But I love you more then anyone in the world. I want to marry you, and grow old with you; watching our grandkids playing out front of the house. I don't have a diamond ring to place on your finger now; and I know that we still have a lot of growing up to do. I want to give you this class ring of mine, as a promise that one day when I ask for it back it will be replaced with an engagement ring," I said smiling brightly._

_As I placed the ring on her finger, I feel something wet fall on my hand. Looking up I can see the tears of happiness in her eyes. _

**End of Flashback**

Seeing Joey again was a dream come true for me. I waited for over a year, so that I was in control of myself. Now that I found her again finally, I am never going to let go of her again. Now that I am a vampire I want to change her. We could live together forever. I know that she still thinks of me, I noticed that my school ring was still around her neck, waiting for me to fulfill my promise to her. She will be mine forever.

**Back at Sam's house Paul's point of view**

When Joey said Trent's name and then fainted, I wanted to go hunting right then and there, and rip the filthy bloodsuckers head of myself. She was placed on this earth to be my sole mate, not his.

"Paul calm down, Joey is still in your arms." Embry said, trying to grab her from me.

I could see Lily's face, when she heard Trent's name. I remember the entire story that she told me about their relationship. I have so many emotions running around in my head. I finally felt that we made a breakthrough in our relationship today. Then everything came to a halt. If Joey still loved him, how could I kill him? I was torn, how could I kill the person that she loved? I needed to get out of the house and clear my mind a bit, before I completely lost it. I handed Joey over to Embry, and ran out of the house and phased.

_"Paul, are you ok?" _Jared asked me, with a concerned voice. I hadn't even noticed he followed me till just now.

_"No, what are we going to do, I can't kill something that she still loves!" _I yelled back to him, as I increased my pace.

_"Your right Paul, you can't be in the hunting party, when we destroy him,"_ Sam said darkly as he listened to our conversation.

_"Were going to kill him?" _I was afraid of the answer.

_"Yes Paul, we don't have a choice. We don't have a treaty with him! He has to be destroyed!" _Sam shouted.

_"It's going to kill her, if we do Sam!" _I yelled back. I knew deep down that he had to be destroyed, but at the same time I couldn't bare for her to hate me for the same reason.

_"We have family, and innocent people to think about here. I am going to leave the choice to fight up to you Paul. I normally wouldn't let you out of this fight, but due to who it is, I don't want her to hate you. If he steps a foot on our land again, to get to her, or anyone else he is dead," _Sam said speaking in his alpha tone.

_"Paul! Joey was waking up again when I phased. If you are back in control, you might want to talk to her about what just happened," _Sam said, before phasing out.

As I ran back to the house to speak to Joey about what is going on. I need to relax so that I could talk to her calmly about what happened in the woods. The last thing that I wanted to do was push her further away from me, and into his cold waiting arms. Lily was waiting at the back door waiting for me. I could see the concern in her face.

"Paul, she is really freaking out about all this!" Lily said and speaking in a low tone, trying to control her own emotions.

Not all sure that I wanted to know the answer to the next question I was going to ask, I still asked anyway, "does she still want to be with him?"

"I don't know what she wants, I don't know if she even knows?" Lily told him.

"I am going to go in and talk to her. I want to see where her head is at," I replied back as Lily stepped out of my way.

As I walked into the bedroom I saw Joey lying on the bed. She looked so small and breakable. Within a few seconds, she noticed me in the room. She sat up and just looked at me. I couldn't tell what she was thinking. We just looked at each other for the longest time, until she broke down crying.

I wrapped my arms around her, trying to comfort her as much as I could. I could feel the tears fall from her eyes, down my chest. I started to rub the back of her head, playing with her hair. I could tell she was starting to finally calm down.

"Paul," She whispered, looking up at me. "He's a vampire, and he came back for me," She said softly.

I could start to feel myself shake. "Do you want to be with him Joey?" I asked taking a shaky breath.

"I don't know how I feel right now Paul, I glad that I got to see him again. The other part of me, knows that now that he is, what he is… We could never be together. I don't want to die. You didn't see his face; it was whole, but broken. He was so happy to see me again, yet worried that I would accept him back into my life," She sobbed to me.

"Do you plan on trying to see him again Joey! He is dangerous, I can't let you do that, do you have any idea what would happen if he hurt you! I can't and won't let that happen! You're my world Joey, I just wish you could see me, the way I see you." I told her as I closed my eyes, waiting for her to leave me once again.

She didn't get up, she leaned her body towards me and kissed my cheek. "I need some time to figure this out," She said shakily, before getting up and leavening me once again.

**Trent's point of view**

I ran for about thirty miles, when I saw this huge bear. Making the move to catch my prey. I felt myself knocking into someone.

"Who the hell are you!" I large vampire yelled, as the bear got away.

I noticed that his eyes were the same color as mine. I guess tonight is going to be a long night after all!

**Pleae don't forget to review! Should Trent, and Joey get closer? Should Joey give in to the imprint?**


	16. Small tree's

A**uthors note: The Cullen's never left! They are aware of the La Push wolfs. Jake and Bella's relationship is not like New Moon. They know each other, but are not close. Jake, and Quil still has not phased yet, but will. **

**Trent's Point Of View**

I stopped completely and just looked over to the large male vampire that I assumed was going to fight me.

"Who are you?" The other vampire asked me, as he looked at me up and down.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Was my harsh response, back to him.

He started to laugh, "Well this is my backyard, so you might just want to show me some manners. After all you are trying to steal my dinner. My name is Emmett Cullen!"

"Great!" I thought to myself. "I can never piss off a little guy can I?" I said annoyed.

Suddenly I hear laughter behind me. As I turned around towards it I noticed two other male vampires. One of the vampires steps around to Emmett, and introduces everyone to me.

"Hello my name is Carlisle Cullen. These are my two son's Emmett, and Edward. As Emmett, already explained we live on this land. We mean you know harm, but ask the same in return from you," Carlisle said with a smile. I nod my head in response, as I try to take everything in at once.

"Yes," Replies Edward. "We are like you. We don't feed off any humans. We try to blend in with them, as best as we can anyway," Edward said with a small smile.

"How, did you know what I was thinking? I didn't say anything out loud," I questioned him.

"My family has a few gifts, I can hear what people are thinking, Jasper can control people's emotions; Alice can see the future. She actually saw you come to the house and let us know about you," Edward said smiling at him.

"She said that you are going to be staying with us for a bit," Carlisle spoke up. "Looks like our family is going to be adding one more. That is if you are interested?" Carlisle questioned.

"How many people are in your family now?" I asked curious about this group, and how they lived.

"Well," Emmett began, "are family consists of Carlisle, and his wife Esme, then there is me and my wife Rosalie, Jasper, and his wife Alice, and finally Edward."

"You have a very large family. I have never seen so many of our kind together in one area," I said shocked. I thought back to Joey, we could even have a big family to live with. We could have everything we ever wanted.

"Joey is from La Push!" Edward told me suddenly, as he started to smell me.

"Yes her family moved here when her mother and I died! The reason that I have come here was a promise to keep her with me forever," I said smiling. Only to find the three vampires with their mouths wide open.

"He smells like them, the girl must be close around them," Emmett said shaking his head.

"The wolves can hunt him down, how can we help him? The treaty only applies to us, correct?" Edward asked.

"Well," Carlisle spoke up after a few minutes. "They can't attack Alice and Jasper because we adopted them, and gave them our name. We are able to do the same for Trent here," He said smiling courteously to me. I could only nod my head in agreement.

Looking over to me Carlisle explained some of the rules. I was not aloud on La Push land. However if Joey wanted to come here, she could. They explained a few more rules of the treaty, regarding biting a human. At first I wasn't going to agree, I had to change Joey to be like me. Then they explained Bella, and Edward's relationship. She was also going to be changed when they finally left. I instantly felt better; everything was going to work out. The wolves by her couldn't touch me; Joey would finally be mine. Yes everything was working out great for me. It will be perfect as soon as I get her away from those stupid wolves.

**Joey's Point Of View**

I had been just lying in my bed for the last two hours, thinking about everything. Now that Trent was back, everything was different. I could still remember every moment that I spent with Trent. Every time Trent put a smile on my face. I grabbed the necklace around my neck with his high school ring. My thought then changed to Paul. The way he changed from the idiot boy that picked on me at school. Of course I still remembered what his lips felt on mine.

I heard a noise from outside and started to get scared. Against my better judgment, I got up and looked out of the window. There in the tree, was Paul, sleeping. He looked so uncomfortable in that small tree.

I opened my window, ready to yell at him for stalking me again.

"Paul! Paul!" I yelled louder and louder.

He eye's opened, and as soon as he saw my face he had a one hundred watt smile on his.

"What are you doing here Paul?" I asked rolling my eyes at him.

Yawning, he muttered something about me not being safe, and he needed to protect me.

Something in me broke at his words, it was so cold out. I didn't care that he runs such a warm temperature. He was here for me, even though I was confused. He still really did care for me, sleeping in a very small tree told me that. Plus if I weren't already awake I never would have even known about it.

Moving over to the side, I gestured for him to clime in my window. I almost burst out laughing at him, when I realized just how built his body was, and just how small the window was.

"Sorry!" He said. "I didn't mean to wake you up," he said staring into my eyes and giving me a warm smile. I could feel my body shaking softly.

"I was awake anyway; I haven't really slept well since the accident happened…" I choked out the words.

His arms were around me within a second of me saying that. I felt safe for the first time in the last year. All too shortly his arms were removed from me, as he took a step back.

"I'm sorry Joey, I know I told you that I would give you some space," He said sadly.

"That's ok, it feels kind of nice," I said to quickly.

Another huge grin appeared on his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again.

Finally finding his voice, he looked around my room. "So this is what your room looks like?" He asked smirking. Blushing, I noticed that I hadn't but away my laundry and he had a perfect view of my bra's and underwear. He followed my gaze and also stopped at that spot, "you will have to model for me one day."

"Paul!" I picked up one of my pillows, and threw it at him.

"Kidding, I swear Joey! I don't want to see you in them!" He said faking repulsion.

Smiling at him, I replied. "Well ok I guess, I was going to give you a free show, but if you don't want to I understand…" I said beginning to turn away from him. He turned me back to face him stuttering.

"I, I, I, Umm, Umm!" He tried to blurt out, with a shocked face.

Laughing at him, and his facial expressing, I said, "God, Paul, get a grip, I am only kidding. You won't be seeing me in those for a while."

"So after a while, I will be seeing you in them?" He asked joking with me. I think that I turned the color of a tomato, and he just stood there watching me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I'm sorry about that Joey," He said looking away.

"Don't worry about it," I whispered as I noticed for the fist time just how ripped his chest was. Who turned up the heat in this house? Why was it so hot in here all of a sudden? "Paul, I think that I am going to lie back down and try to get some sleep. My dad is already sleeping you can use the front door. Just try to be quite," I said as our eyes locked.

Instead of walking to my door, he started to climb out the window again.

"Paul the front door is easier," I repeated very slowly for his benefit.

"I know, but I am going back in the tree. I want to make sure you're safe tonight," He spoke, looking me up and down.

"You can't sleep in a tree all night Paul!" I told him shaking my head at him.

"Sure I can, now get some sleep," He replied as he placed his leg out the window.

"Paul, your crazy!" I yelled. I grabbed him by his arm and pulled him back in my room, and shut the window.

Walking over to my bed, I started moving my pillows and blankets around.

"What are you doing Joe?" He asked me. I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Don't even think about it. You're not sleeping in bed with me. If you are willing to sleep in a small tree, then the floor should be ok for tonight," I smiled handing him two pillows and a light blanket.

Taking the pillows and blankets from me, he made a small pallet on the floor for himself.

Soon I found myself back into my own bed.

"Paul?" I asked, waiting to see if he was still awake.

"Yes, Joey," he replied, sounding tired.

"Do you regret imprinting on me? Life would have been so much easier if it was someone else?" I asked softly.

Taking a minute to think about it, he answered honestly. "No, I don't regret it at all. You are perfect for me in every way. I just wish that I already were a wolf before you moved here, so I wouldn't of had the relationship that I did have with you. It would have been so much easier if we started this, with you already trusting in me," he said a little sadly.

"I really am trying to trust you Paul," I replied. "I just glad that you are giving me the time I need; and not trying to rush me into anything," I said looking at him.

"You can have all the time you need. I never want to push you into anything you don't want. Please remember, it's hard for me not to want to be more then your friend. I will be anything that you want me to be; however I am not the type of guy to give up what I want. I do want to be more then just friends with you…" He said winking at me.

"Believe me, I figured that one out all by myself," I said laughing to myself. But, deep down I felt this pull towards him that I didn't feel when I was with Trent. Closing my eye's I finally feel asleep. For once I even slept all night long.

**I know that most of you might be mad about how I am writing the Cullen's in. There are so many sweet stories of how they are. I not going with sweet, you will really see this in upcoming chapters. I hope you like this chapter, but that's not the end of Trent by far. I just want the imprint feeling to start to take place. Please review; it makes my day. Even if you are reading this story a few day's after I post it. It only takes a few seconds to hit the green button. **

**I also want to thank everyone that reviewed last chapter. It made me want to write this one so much faster. **


	17. what's trents name

**Paul's Point Of View**

Wow! I will never know how I managed to get so lucky! Watching my beautiful imprint sleep. I still can't believe that she told me to stay with her tonight. I hope that the imprint pull was finally starting to work.

When morning came, it was a little awkward; she caught me watching her sleep. I was sitting on the computer chair. It almost felt like she didn't remember telling me to stay last night.

"Good morning princess, how did you sleep?" I asked with a giant smile on my face.

"I wasn't dreaming you really did stay here last night?" She questioned, looking around her room.

"Yep, you asked me to sleep on your floor. You told me just how incredible lucky you were to have a sweet, caring guy like myself, fall in love with you." I told her, trying like hell to keep a straight face.

"I didn't say that Paul!" She cried, throwing the pillow from behind her head at me.

Looking at her blush, I figured I could torment her just a little bit more. "So when you moaned out my name last night in your sleep, with a smile on your face you didn't want me?"

"That's it!" she yelled, "Out of my room right now Paul!"

Laughing at her, I made my way back to the window to jump out. Before I completely left I turned to look at her and added, "Well at least your not denying it Joe!"

I heard her mumble something about men, before I heard a howl in the woods.

I got to the forest and phased, soon I heard Sam, and the rest of us in my head.

"What's up guys, what is this meeting all about?" I said listening to all the voices in my head. However there was a new voice talking to me. The voice belonged to Jacob Black.

"Jake, when did you phase? Why am I the last to know everything I thought?

"Paul, he phased last night." Embry said. "We knew you were with Joey, so we didn't want to take you away from her; since you upgraded from tree to carpet." He said laughing when he saw my thoughts from last night.

"Enough everyone, there is something that I need to talk to you guys about." Sam said seriously.

All of us stopped talking and turned to look over to him.

"Charlie, called and talked to Billy this morning. It seems that Carlisle is saying that his older brother died. He is taking in his brother's son; the new bloodsucker in their family is no other then Joey's ex Trent!

"Sam! No he can't be allowed stay here! I won't allow him this close to Joey, he wants to make her one of them." I growled back.

"Paul, calm down!" Jared grabbed me, while I was tearing up the closest tree, picturing Trent's face on it.

"Until he crosses the treaty line he is untouchable. I am sorry to say everyone." Sam said, showing us just how mad he was at the current situation before us. "I want someone with Joey at all times, for her safety, and Paul sanity. Lily, and Kim are to stay at my house with Emily as much as possible. This way we can keep an eye out for them also.

"I don't understand, why can't we just attack them?" Jacob questioned everyone.

"We can't attack, because we allowed them to bring Alice, and Jasper in the family. As long as they have the last name Cullen, and they don't kill humans; the treaty allows the family to stay." Jared yelped in disgust.

My greatest fears just surfaced. As long as Trent was around Joey wouldn't be safe. He would do everything in his power to make her one of them. The fact that he could walk around free in Forks, so close to her scared the life out of me. What if he got passed us, and did get a hold of her. It only took one second to bit her. As long as he was breathing he was a threat to her, and everyone else. Sooner or later, I would have to stop phasing to grow old with her, and our family. If he just waited he could take her from me, and I then would be helpless to save and protect her, from it all.

"Paul, don't think that way!" Jacob, and Sam spoke at the same time.

"He eventually is going to screw up, and then we will have him." Jared added.

"Before, or after he bites her!" I said, looking at them all. Waiting for someone to speak.

"I know, I don't like it anymore then you do." Sam spoke gently, but we have to live by this treaty. If it is broke by a Cullen, then the treaty is in void, and we are going to take the whole family out. I spoke to Old Quil, and Harry Clearwater last night. It seems that Quil is getting ready to join us very soon. That will bring up our numbers up. Harry said that his son Seth, is also starting to get warm to the touch. He just may be phasing soon also.

We all froze then, he hated the fact that Quil would have to be part of this life soon, but the idea of little happy go lucky Seth joining was shocking. He was so young to get dealt these cards in life.

We discussed new patrol times, and finally everyone phased back to human. I wanted to go back to Joey's house. Embry was on his way to pick up Lily, for date. He suggested that Lily called Joey and we were going to double. This way the girls could get the chance to just get out for a bit, and not be stressed out. We would be with them so they would be safe. It also gave Joey; and me an opportunity to actually go on first official date. Happily agreeing I went home to take a shower.

**Trent's Point Of View**

Being part of the Cullen's family was very nice change for me. It was nice to have some new friends around for a change. Enrolling in Forks High School was very interesting. All the girls in the school had made lovesick eyes at me all week. I had eyes only for my Joey. It was getting to the point were they were just embarrassing themselves. I did agree with Emmett however, it was funny on how stupid these girls really were.

Bella, had told Charlie about me. Well the story about me that the Cullen's made up. I overheard him tell his friend Billy about it. I just can't wait until my new friends, the wolves find out. I really wanted to taunt them, and just sit at the borderline, with a grin on my face.

Now I just had to figure out a way to get Joey away from them. Bella would be graduating in a few more weeks and leaving with them. I needed to get Joey alone by then, so I could make her mine. It would only take a few minutes to do. I just had to figure out how to run with her, when she was going to be in so much pain from the fire.

Hearing my thoughts Edward agreed with me.

"I know, it's going to be really hard to get them both out of here, with the pain that they are going to be in. Plus when Joey goes missing, those La Push boys are going to be over here so fast. We have to be prepared for everything that can, and will happen." Edward tells me, turning his head as Bella walks through the front door.

"Well talk about the details later" I said while gathering my stuff up, to give them some privacy.

**Lily's Point Of View**

Embry was coming over later to take me out on another incredible date. Being an imprint has some great advantages. When I first got together with Embry, I was really worried about really being his sole mate, as young as I was. Now I couldn't be happier about it. The way that he knows what I was thinking before I even do. I really can't complain about the body heat also, he was becoming very handy late at night.

Hearing the doorbell ring I rushed to answer the door.

"Embry!" I jumped straight into his arms. Kissing his mouth hungrily.

"Lily calm down!" Embry said laughing at my eagerness. "Your mom is home, and she is not going to like me very much if she what you are doing to me." Pointing down to his pants.

"I was just talking to Paul, I told him we could go on a double date today. This way Joey will be a little more comfortable with him, if you are also there."

Laughing loudly Lily tells him that she already talked to Joey about her worries. "Paul won't have anything to worry about."

"So it's completely up to you ladies. Where do you want to go today?"

"Well we decided that we want to go to the zoo in Seattle. Joey said something about that they would be happy to get in a few more wolfs.

**Joey's Point Of View**

Waking up in the morning I felt so refreshed. I felt so safe and relaxed. I had the weirdest dream last night about Paul coming over to my house last night. I opened my eyes and couldn't believe he was sitting down on the chair watching me sleep, with a silly grin on his face. Looking at him this morning I realized just what I could have with him. My thoughts also when back to what I had with Trent. At that instant I made my decision to give the chance that he wanted with me. I realized that Trent and me had our chance, and even though he became a vampire, and we still could be together. It was not the same anymore between us, and it never would be no matter what. My future was here now with Paul!

I knew Paul would not be happy with me if I told him that I needed to talk to Trent alone one more time. I needed to explain to him what my final decision was. Now how do I get past Paul to talk to Trent.

I was thinking of different ways when Lily called me to see what I was doing today. She told me about going out with Embry, and I asked her if Paul and I could come. We really wanted to do something different then normal. I decided to be funny and suggest a trip to the zoo. Laughing at my suggestion, she quickly agreed.

I quickly showered and made my way over to Lily's for a make over. I wanted to change my look some, and just see how much power I had over Paul.

**Well I hope you guys liked this chapter! I know it's not my best work, but I am going on spring break. I didn't want you guys to have to wait two weeks for an update. Please review and tell me if you liked it or not. Do you want me to write about the zoo date in detail or not. I know I can really have some fun with that one. Well anyway please don't forget to hit the green button. ****  
**


	18. No choice

_Authors note: I am so sorry that I have not updated this story. I have so things that I had to take care of, that left me little time to write. So now that school is over for a bit. I will have all my stories finished. Again I am so sorry everyone had to wait for these. On a sad note my zoo section is going to be cut short. After reading some fan fiction of my own, the idea I had was already taken, and I don't like taking parts of other people's stories in mine. _

**Jades point of view along with somewhat 3****rd**** party in the mix.**

As Paul was getting ready to jump out my window my phone started to ring.

"Hello!" I answered.

"Hey Joey it's Lily what are you doing today?"

Thinking about it for a minute I realized that I didn't have any plans. Well besides just laying down on my bed thinking about how I ended up letting Paul spend the night.

"I have nothing planed really, why do you ask?" I questioned

"Well Embry and I are going to go out and we decided to drag Paul and you with us" She replied quickly laughing quietly.

"Don't even think about getting out of it, or I will make Embry drag you out of the house. Paul is not going to stop him because it means you are going to spend time today with him." Lily said in a voice that I new better then to argue with.

"Fine" I said back to her trying not to sound upset about it.

"Stop it already, don't try to fight it Joey! You're just going to hurt yourself and Paul in the process." Lily preached to me.

Think to myself that she sure was turning into the ideal wolf girl. I wanted to change the subject before I got an hour lecture from her again.

"Well what are we going to do today?" I asked wondering what she was getting me into again.

"Well they are wolf's after all. How about taking them back to the zoo? I haven't been there since I was a kid." She replied waiting for my answer.

The zoo actually was one of the last places my mother and I went together. I really had fun that day with her. I knew that Lily knew how I felt about it, that's why she chose the one place I would have a hard time saying no to this.

"I am going to take a fast shower and I will be over in a bit." I told her, hanging up the phone.

When I was about a block away from Lily house I heard my name being called out by Paul. As I turned around I say him walking out of the woods. I couldn't stop myself from looking at his muscular body. He had his shirt off, and the view of his chest made my heart skip a beat.

"Paul, it only 40 degree's out, don't you think people are going to start asking questions why you guys aren't wearing any clothes, and not coming down sick." I asked him with my eyebrows raised.

Laughing out loud he replied in a teasing voice. " I thought you liked what you see?

Before I realized it I blurted out "I do!"

Quickly I turned around blushing and looking down on the ground. Those actions made Paul laugh a little bit louder.

"Joey!" Paul called out to me, pulling me in a bear hug. "Don't hide your face from me, there is no need to be embarrassed, I am only kidding. Now let's get to lily's your right people are going to be taking about my lack of clothes."

As we walked in the front door, Embry was already on the chair. Jared, and Kim were there also to my surprise.

"Jade!" Kim yelled bouncing up from Jared's lap giving me a hug. "I am glad you decided to come. I am so sick of having to keep these boys in line."

"Hey I help you all the time!" Lily yelled out from the other room.

"Please you don't, you just get Embry to shut up by kissing him. Kim shouted back to her.

"That is why I do it!" Embry spoke with a smirk on his face.

"Hmm maybe I should try that." Jared and Paul said together.

I wanted to say something to Paul, but I didn't want to start a fight with him. Truth be told I was feeling more comfortable with him; but I was far from just going up to him and kissing him.

As we got in the car everyone was talking at once it felt like a madhouse. On top of everything the guys were just so huge that there was no room in the car. Kim, and I ended up having to sit on the boy's laps, Paul didn't seem to mind. I was going to say something but he looked so content, and felt so warm. Lily hit a bump and I before I could even react Paul had me tightly in his embrace. I expected him to let me go, but he kept his arms around me, with no signs of letting me go.

When we finally got to the zoo, Paul, and the guys went up to the ticket booth and got our tickets. We started to walk around looking at the animals. All us girls wanted to walk around the petting zoo, because lets face it there is nothing better then petting a cute soft bunny. Glancing over at the guys I saw all of them will silly little grins of happiness on their faces when they saw how happy we were.

My favorite animal at the zoo was the tiger, and I mentioned to Paul that I really wanted to see them. The next thing that I knew Paul grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the exhibit. I started telling him about my mom and this was one of the last memories that I had of her. I started to cry at my thoughts and he just held me, and let me cry on his shoulders.

Afterward I felt so much better being able to finally talk about my mom to someone. When he walked me back to my house that night. I finally made up my mind to give him the chance he wanted from me. There was just one thing that I had to do first, I needed to talk to Trent and finally put closure to my past relationship.

I know this is shorter then what I usually write, but I am just getting back into the swing of things, and need to update my other two stories also. Next chapter Trent and Joey will be meeting again. Don't forget to review so I know people are still reading this.


	19. Saying goodbye to Trent

Hello everyone, I wanted to start off by saying thank you for the reviews it means a lot to me. I am glad everyone is still reading this story. To clear some things up, I am in the process of writing another story and the main character name is Jade! Sorry about that, I didn't read it over before I updated it. So here is the next chapter! Now what everyone is waiting for….

**Joey's point of view!**

Waking up in the morning, I realized that today was the day that I needed to finally have

closure with Trent. If I was ever really going to have a really relationship with Paul, I needed to closure with Trent. I know that the boys were the protectors of La Push. I was also told just how dangerous it was to be around vampires. They could kill you with a flick of their wrist. Trent would never hurt me, deep down I know that he wouldn't. I also know that if I even mentioned to Paul what I was going to do today, he wouldn't let me go out to find him.

When I got back to the house last night Trent had called me. He had said that he missed me, and wanted to see me again. When he was telling me all this; my only thoughts were of Paul, and how much I had changed. I knew now that I was meant for Paul and not Trent. I just hoped that when I saw Trent again he would understand how I was feeling, and wish me the best of luck. He was also so supportive, and I truly believed that he did wanted what was best for me. Paul was what was best for me now in this time in my life.

Leaving the house I ran to the woods where I was meeting Trent. I hoped that none of the pack was out patrolling. I didn't need them to pick up our scent, and come running.

When I reached the spot where we talked last time, I saw Trent sitting n on old tree log waiting for me. He looked up at me, smiling as the sun was hitting his face, and he was sparkling like a million diamonds. He was so beautiful, yet so unreal to me.

"Joey!" He called out to me. Grabbing my hand so gently.

"Hi Trent" I spoke back to his ever so softly.

" His hand let go of my face, and reached out for my chin. He lifted it so I would look him in the eye. He just stared into my eyes like he used to. I couldn't help but look back at him. The only this time, it was not romantic love that I felt, it was like a brotherly love.

"I missed you my Joey, I worked very hard while I was away on my control, so I could have this moment with you." He spoke leaning down slowly to kiss my mouth.

Before he could reach my lips, I moved away from him. "Trent I can't kiss you!"

He looked shocked, and then hurt. Soon his face came back down to normal. "Joey don't worry, I not going to hurt you, I could never hurt you I promise. I love you! We belong together! Everything I had ever done was to make you happy. Don't worry soon you will be like me, and we will have each other forever."

"No!" I spoke sitting down on the log. "Trent we need to talk, come sit down over by m, please.

Looking at me confused he replied. "Joey there is nothing that we need to talk about. I love you, and you love me. We were meant to be together. Don't worry once you are like me, you will see the beauty in it. We will have eternity to just love each other and be happy with each other."

"I don't want to become a vampire Trent. There are some thing that a need to talk to you about. All I am asking is that you listen to me, and not speak until I have said everything that I need to." I told him, not meeting his eyes.

"Joey you can tell me anything, you know that don't you?" Looking at me with worried eyes.

"Trent!" I began "I know that we had a long history together. We were so happy back when you were human. The time that we spend together was magical, and I will never forget it. You were there for me when I needed you the most. I will always be grateful for that. Things have changed since my mother's and your death. I am no longer the same girl that I was back then. I don't know how to explain it, but I am going to try. See part of me died when I lost both of you. My father, and brother are wasting away in my mothers memory of what they think is a happy family life. I was just like them I wanted nothing more then to join the both of you in heaven. Then things slowly started to change for me. When I was getting up in the mornings I knew deep down that my mother would always be there for me, when I needed her to be. I just needed to talk to her and tell her my problems. I could almost feel her beside me helping me through the most difficult time in my life."

"Joey I am still here for you also. I am not going anywhere, I promise." He jumped in to reply.

"Please Trent, I am not finished with what I am trying to say to you." I spoke, this time looking into his red eyes. Every romantic feelings that I had felt for him, were no longer lingering in his eyes for me. Looking at him all I wanted to do is to hold Paul, and tell him that I was ready to completely be with him.

"Sorry! Go ahead, I won't interrupt again." Trent said moving closer to me.

With a pause I began again. "Its just life was still hard. My father moved us out here, and lets just say that the kids were not very nice to me. I had no one to talk to, and it was slowly getting me more and more depressed. Then things started to get better for me. Lily moved down here and I had my best friend back. I have a completely new set of friends, and I meet someone that makes me feel like I did when we were together. I know this sounds sudden, but I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with him.

Suddenly Trent jumped up and growled at me. " No! We belong together Joey. We are sole mates; I am never going to let you go. We belong together, I am going to change you and we will have eternity together. I know that you think that you are in love with this guy, but what about us? What about all the promises that we made each other? I can't believe that you are so willing to through everything away now. It's not going to happen, The Cullen's are going to be pissed at me right now, but I am not going to wait to change you! I am doing it now." He yells out grabbing my arms lifting me up.

"No!" I screamed, trying to fight my way out of his grip.

Laughing at my efforts, he just pulls me closer to him. I instantly close my eyes picturing Paul's heartbroken face. I am about to become the enemy, someone who he could never love. I don't feel the fatal bite, and open my eyes when I hear multiple growls. My prayer were answered the pack was here to save me.

I felt my body shift around me, and Trent use me as cover from the pack, as he grabs my throat. "Paul" I scream out looking at the large silver wolf.

"So this is who I am being replaced for Joey. I thought you had better taste." Trent speaks glaring at Paul.

As the pack advanced Trent grip on my neck tightens. "I would back off now! If you don't I will snap her neck." As he grabs my neck harder, I can't even gasp for air.

I watch the pack; slowly back up from his threat. Paul is looking at Trent with a deathly glare. One false move by any of the wolf pack would be my immediate death.

I feel as sudden breeze, and then two more vampires are standing next me.

"Trent, what the hell are you doing, with her. If you kill her then you can't change her. Do you really want that to happen?" The vampire next to me asks him.

"No! She not worthy of my love anymore; now at this point I think that I will just kill her now. Let these wolf see what it is to loose someone that you love. Don't you think Edward?"

Laughing Edward replies, well you could but then you better realize that our treaty is void and they can kill all of us then. I can't let that happen, give me the girl.

Less then a second, I am released and placed in the other vampire's arms. He wraps his arms around me tightly, but no to the point were he is crushing me. I finally get a chance to breathe again.

The vampire Edward speaks." Here is the deal; I am going to walk backwards to the treaty line. When we have her on our land we will let her go. If you attack us before our land, we will kill the girl. My family is waiting for us there." He said speaking directly at the black wolf.

Moving very slowly towards the treaty line, I keep my eyes on Paul. It's my entire fault that I got him into this mess. Why didn't I just listen to him about Trent?

Within ten minutes we are at the treaty line. The vampire was not lying about his family being there. The wolves start growling at ever step back the vampire makes now.

Edward was about to let me go, when Trent walks by me and whispers in my ear. I am still going to catch you and kill me. Soon we will both be dead. The last thing that I remember is being thrown in the air across the field and hitting something very hard.


	20. The Wolves view

_**Well it looks like I need to clear up some things with everyone. In the beginning of the story when the Cullen's were introduced I told everyone that they would not be acting like they did in the book. I am sick of reading the sweet stories of them doing no wrong. So in this story they are going to bad, and getting worse. I am sorry if you don't like this idea, but it's my story so I am going to be writing it the way I want to. People also were questions why the wolves acted like this, so that is why I am doing this chapter in Paul's point of view. Now on with the story!**_

Paul's Point Of View

Here we go again, another boring day on patrol with the guys. I would rather be spending the day with my Joey. Jared was thinking about Kim and the fact that her parents told her that they were taking a small getaway trip, and he couldn't wait to spend all weekend alone in that house with her. Embry was thinking about Lily, apparently her cousin just had a baby, which led to them talking about the future for the both of them. Both Jake and Sam were upset about different things. Jake had run into Quil, who looked hurt that Jake stopped hanging out with him. Especially since Embry did the same thing to him earlier. Sam was once again beating himself up about Leah. Emily and him had gone to a family barbecue, were he saw Leah breaking down crying over the fact that he was holding Emily. It didn't turn on well when some of the family members were whispering about the scandal that he caused.

When we got on top on the hill we smelled him on our land.

"It Trent" I yelled in my head, I knew that scent well. Then I picked up a new scent Joey!

The minute the pack realized what I was thinking we picked up the pace to get to her.

When we got to the north side of the woods I began to growl there they were Trent was about to bit Joey and change her. I could feel my heart stop with his next words.

"So this is who I am being replaced for Joey. I thought you had better taste." Tent says to her.

I wanted to rip his face off. I needed to get Joey as far away from him as possible, as fast as possible.

Trent was looking at me, knowing what I was about to do.

"I would back off now! If you don't I will snap her neck." He yells grabbing her neck a little harder.

"Paul, we won't be able to reach her before he could snap her neck. We need to back off, it's the only way that he will stop." Sam calls in my head. "No one move towards him, everyone needs to back up now." He says using his alpha voice.

Looking at her face my brothers and I were so scared for her. Even with our speed all of us knew deep down that we wouldn't be able to save her. I was about to watch my imprint die in front of my eyes.

"We will figure something out! We are not going to let that happen." Embry thoughts were full of rage do to the situation.

"There has to be someway to get her away from him, now start thinking." Jared said picking his brain for a solution.

"Shit, here two others!" Jake growled looking at the other Cullen's quickly approaching us with lightning speed.

"Trent, what the hell are you doing, with her. If you kill her then you can't change her. Do you really want that to happen?" One of the vampires spoke to Trent, trying to calm him down.

"No! She is not worthy of my love anymore! Now at this point I think that I will just kill her now. Let these wolves see what it is to loose someone that you love. Don't you think Edward?" Trent voice spoke in a deadly tone.

"Sam!" I cried trying to get him to remove the order off of me so that I could move again. I needed to get to her before I lost her forever.

Sam was about to release the order when the other vampire Edward spoke again.

"Well you could but then you better realize that our treaty is void and they can kill all of us then. I can't let that happen, give me the girl." Edward replies to Trent grabbing my Joey.

"Sam! Damn let me move!" I said screaming at him.

Fin" Sam starts to say when Edward speaks to Sam again.

"Here is the deal; I am going to walk backwards to the treaty line. When we have her on our land we will let her go. If you attack us before our land, we will kill the girl. My family is waiting for us there." Edward speaks as he takes a small step backwards towards the line.

"Follow them slowly!" Sam says to us all.

Paul! Edward won't kill her that's why he took her from Trent." Jacob tries to tell me, to keep me a little calmer. Like that was even going to happen anytime soon.

It's going to be ok Paul! Embry tries to reason with me.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of Joey. She looked so little and scared as she was being held by that damn bloodsuckers hands. I just wanted her in my arms keeping her safe and protected like she should be.

When we hit the treaty line, I saw that he was not lying. His whole coven was there waiting for them to get back home.

Trent approached my Joey and said that I am still going to catch you and kill you. I was going to run and grab him when he picked her up and through her across the treaty line.

**I hope this clears up why the wolves did what they did. I am working on the next chapter so I will update soon! **_**Don't forget to review.**_** Also I am having so problems with my computer and I am not sure how the format is going to be. Hopefully it won't upload badly. I did look at my original and some of the stuff that was pointed out to me was correct. It for some reason didn't transfer over right**.


	21. The waiting game

Very short chapter, so I am sorry about that. I will repeat the Cullen's in this story are not like the one's in the original book! I have midnight tickets to Eclipse (insert happy dance here). I am also going to go to the Twilight convention this July with a very special person!

P POV

Seeing Jades helpless body being thrown in the air directly towards me. I had no choice but to jump into the air and have her land with a hard jolt into my stomach. The Cullen's took off real fast in the direction of their home.

Sam was the first one to phase back to his human form. He was yelling at me not to move because he need to check out Jade first to make sure that she was ok, later I learned that the position in which she landed was very scary looking. On top of that the force of the impact onto me had to have hurt her no less.

"Paul, I am going to try to move her off of you and place her on the ground." Sam spoke lightly as Embry and him gently together lifted her of my body.

As soon as she was in their arms I phased back to my human form. Looking her over finally. I was so scared for her I could see that her mouth had blood coming out of it. She was breathing very lightly and her eyes were closed.

"We need to get her to the hospital now." Jared said looking around trying to get me to relax from the shaking that I was doing.

"No!" I growled, "That leach works there he will kill her."

"Paul we don't have a choice, if we don't get her to a hospital she could die! She is already loosing too much blood." Embry said leaning down taking a better look at her.

I knew that my brothers were right. She needed medical attention now, but the one thing that I knew is that I would not leave her there alone.

**2 Weeks later**

Doctor Cullen was banned from coming near her room. I spent every minute that I could with her. The only time that I left was when I needed to take a shower. One of the other pack members would come and sit up in the hospital with her while I was gone. Things have become more intense since we first got into the hospital. The very next day Quil had became final so angry at loosing all of his friends; he phased. I was told that there was not a sign of Trent coming near our side of the treaty. Sam was hopping that this was going to be the end of it. I however, new better; he was just waiting for the chance to kill Joey finally. If he couldn't have her then in his mind no one was going to get the chance to grow old with her.

I had jus ran back home from one of my fast showers. As I walked off the elevator, I saw Dr. Cullen out of the corner of my eye. I quickly growled a warning to him. He just looked over smiled.

Walking into her room, I saw Jacob standing in front of her bed in a protective way in front of her bed.

"That bloodsucker showed up two minutes after you left. He tried walking in her, saying that he was the doctor doing today's rounds. I wouldn't let him anywhere near her." Jacob whisper to me quietly as he walked out the door. I was sure that he was going to let Sam know what was happening.

I on the other hand was going to be on high alert. I knew that they were going to try something I just didn't know what, or when that would be.

Most of my day I spent just looking at my Joey wondering when she was going to wake up.

"Paul" Lily called walking into the room with Embry following behind.

"How is she doing?" They asked at the same time.

"The doctor said that she should be waking up anytime. The blow to her head was hard, but doctor Kreft said that her brain activity looked good. So know it's just a waiting game.

We all made some small talk. Embry was telling me about some pack business. Little Seth was not staying little anymore. "He is just about read to phase, but the damn boy was always so sweet, he was having a very hard time getting to that last step."

"Excuse me boy's the lady's room is calling my name." Lily told us, as she walked out the door.

Before her whole body was completely out, she backtracked right back in.

"Embry! Paul! Trent is outside with a smile on his face looking directly at this room." Her words were spoken in fear.

We both jumped to our feet, and ran to the door. There was no way in hell that he was getting anywhere near Joey, or Lily. Embry was also on top alert; he let out a low but fearful growl over to him.

Trent just looked at us, and whispered, "Very soon, please tell Lily I see her around too." Turning to make his way down the long hallway.

"Embry, I am scared!" Lily said with tears, not even hearing the last remark of Trent's.

"He will never touch you I promise Lily." Grabbing her into a bear hug. I kept an eye on him because he was still slightly shaking. I didn't want to see any accidents.

"Paul Help me!" Joey spoke in her sleep.

Hitting the call light, to let the nursing station know, my Joey was waking up.


	22. author note

I never wanted to put up one of these notes. So I am very sorry that I have to. I have been in the hospital, and finally recovering from a kidney operation. I didn't forget my stories that I am currently writing. I just need some more time. I promise that I will complete them.

Jamie


	23. The hospital

**Hey everyone finally an update. Sorry this took so long but I was stuck. My friend Kennedy wrote this chapter. I hope that you will like it. I will be back writing the next chapter. **

"Paul." Lily said, touching my arm.  
I was staring down at Joey, watching her slowly wake up. My head snapped up and my eyes met Lily's. My imprints best friend was still pale and shaking, clutching to Embry as if he was tying her to the world. Embry's lips were drawn into a tight line, his eyes still locked on Joey's waking form over Lily's shoulder.  
"Don't tell her." Lily said softly. "Don't tell her what just happened. If she heard that Trent was here, it would break her heart."  
I nodded, not wishing to cause Joey any more distress.  
"I heard our patient was waking up." A cool voice said from the door.  
I turned and growled at Doctor Cullen. "Don't even try it, leech."  
The doctor looked unflustered. "Do you know how late it is? I am the only doctor on duty right now. Even most the nurses have gone home."  
I growled again, feeling heat travel though my body. "You're lying."  
"So what if I am?" Doctor Cullen asked. "You want Joey to stay safe. I can help with that. I'll be better for her than any other doctor you can find on the planet."  
I looked back down at Joey, then up to the doctor. Joey whimpered my name again.  
"Look, Trent has a short temper and most of my family seems to be on his side." Doctor Cullen said. "But I have to protect my family from any... bitterness that might result from this incident. Let's just say I'm trying to protect my family from yours."  
"So, you're trying to make sure I have no hard feelings towards, right? That I owe you a favor when you need one?" I said, laughing at the Doctor. "You are trying to make sure the pack doesn't see any of this as a violation of the treaty. Or is this about wanting to change Bella?"  
"You were on our land." Dr. Cullen said with a shrug, trying to avoid answering my questions. "Technically, you broke the rules first."  
"One for one, right?" I replied.  
"You got it, wolf."  
"I'll make sure Sam doesn't attack your precious family." I spat. "But in return you owe me. Big time."  
"Fine." The doctor said, breezing past me.  
I watched as the vampire doctor worked over my imprint. Joey was waking up slowly, and she seemed to be fine.  
Or as fine as someone who had been out for two weeks could be.  
Once Joey was fully awake, Doctor Cullen left the room so we could have some time with her.  
Lily put on a brave face, lying about her distressed state.  
The two girls began to talk and Embry nodded to me. "We better give them some time alone. We won't go far."  
We went and stood outside the door as guards. We left the door open so we could keep an eye on our imprints. Embry and I spoke softly to each other, trying not to bother on our imprints time together.  
I leaned against the wall, my arms folded over my chest. My eyes kept drifting to Joey who was sitting up in bed. She looked up at me and caught my eye, giving me a small smile. I tried to smile back, but I was too worried about her safety to even try and fake some of my emotions.  
"Do you honestly trust the doctor?" Embry asked me.  
"No." I said, shaking my head. "But he's right. We just need to make sure she is never left alone with the leech."  
Embry nodded. "You do know Sam is not going to be happy about this."  
"When is Sam ever happy with anything I do?" I said with a slight shrug, pushing myself off of the wall. "I'm going to make a quick sweep of the hospital to check if Trent is still here. Howl if you need anything."  
Embry nodded and walked back into the room. I turned and walked through the hospital.  
Doctor Cullen was right; I hadn't realized how late it was. Hospitals weren't my favorite places to be in to start off with, and the emptiness that came with the night just made it worse. My shoes clacked on the white tiles as I moved through the dimly lit hallway.  
I thought leeches smelt bad, but the stick of chemicals and cleaning products burnt my nose. But I'd take it all just to keep Joey safe.  
"Hello Paul." I heard someone sneer behind me.  
I turned slowly, trying to keep my cool. "Get the fuck out of here, Trent."  
Trent spread his arms wide. "You're on my turf, pup. You can't touch me."  
"Doesn't mean I won't try." I growled back. "What do you want?"  
"I really don't see what Joey sees in you." Trent said, tilting his head to the side as he stared at me. "I still can't believe she is choosing a dog over me."  
"What?" I hissed at him.  
"Didn't she tell you?" Trent said with a sadistic smile. "You're the reason she's in hospital right now. If she hadn't told me that she would rather be with you than with me, she might still be in one piece."  
"Are you trying to piss me off?" I said.  
"A little." Trent said, still smiling. "She told me how much of a bitch you were to her when she first came here. You don't deserve to have her love, but she seems to think differently. She even said she wants to spend the rest of her life with you. Too bad the rest of her life will only be a few days long. Enjoy what time you have left with her, dog. She'll soon realize you're not worth her time, and then she'll come running back to me."  
Trent turned and walked away at human pace. I stood in the hallway, frozen. All I could do was watch him leave as I tried to process what he had just said.

"Hey, guys?" I said when I walked back into Joey's room. "Can I please speak to Joe alone?"  
Lily looked at me and nodded. She took Embry's hand and they walked out together, talking about finding us something to eat.  
I moved to Joey's side. I sat next to her bed, afraid that if I sat on her bed that I would cause her pain.  
"Hey." I said.  
"Hey." Joey said, smiling at me. "You look like hell, Paul. What's up?"  
I looked down at the sheets on her bed and I began to knot the fabric beneath my hands. Joey put a hand on top of my hands. I was shocked to see how pale her skin was next to me; there was an IV line piercing her skin and running into her veins.  
"You wouldn't be here if I had..." I said, shaking my head. "I don't know. Maybe it would be better if I just let you go back to Trent."  
"What?" Joey said, her voice shaking. "Are you... Are you breaking up with me?"  
I chuckled sadly. "We were never going out, Joe. Technically, that means we can't break up."  
"Do you always have to be such a jerk?" Joey said, pain in her voice. "What made you like this?"  
I looked into her eyes. "Does it matter?"  
"To me, yes." She replied. "If we want to have any future together, it better matter to you as well."  
"You... You want to have a future with me?" I asked. "After everything I have put you through?"  
"Paul, I love Trent. But I'm not in love with him. Trent is like a brother to me, and I'm praying that he'll be able to see that one day." Joey said, brushing some of her hair out of her face.  
"It hurts to be away from you. It hurts to think that this is all my fault." I said, squeezing her hand slightly.  
"Paul, what happened is all in the past."  
"Not for me."  
"You once said that you were going to keep trying to be my friend and that you wanted to make up for what I have done to you in the past." Joey replied carefully. "I was already a broken when you first met me, but ever since you imprinted on me, things got a little better. You're a different person now, Paul. And I've fallen in love with this new Paul."  
"You mean it?" I asked.  
She nodded. "Why else would Trent be angry at me?"  
I leaned forward. "I love you, Joe."  
"I love you, too."  
I kissed her carefully, aware how fragile she was. Joey kissed me back; the whole kiss sweet and innocent. It was like nothing I had ever felt before.  
"You need to go back to sleep." I whispered to Joey. "I'll try to get you home as soon as possible."  
"Only if you stay with me."  
"For you, I'd sleep in a tree."  
"Or on the floor."  
We both laughed quietly. Her laugh was the sweetest thing I had ever heard.  
"Sleep well, my angel."


	24. Getting ready to go

**I am very sorry that I have not updated in forever but I had a lot of thing going on in my life from another surgery to having to go spend some time with a very sick parent. So here is the next chapter! Please show me some love and review to let me know what you think. **

**Jade's POV with 3****rd**** party**

Being in the hospital has been one of the best and worst experiences in my life. I found myself loving the time that I spent alone with Paul, but also scared that Trent would pop out at any moment and take me away from everyone. Looking back at the conversation that I had with Paul about it . I still feel frustrated that things have gotten so bad so fast. One other good thing is that I am going to get out of the hospital today, one more day here and I am going to go crazy from looking at these plain walls.

Turning my head right I can see my Paul trying to catch up some much needed sleep. Next to him is a very alert but tired Jake.

"Good morning Jake!" I said trying to keep my voice down.

"Sleeping beauty finally awakens!" He says with a smile on his face. "Guess you are pretty excited about today." He continued.

Stretching up to a sitting position. I glanced again at Paul. He looked so stressed out, He keep jerking in his sleep.

Before I could even open up my mouth Jake answered my unspoken question. "He will sleep better when you are safe at home, and not in Forks. He is always going to be worried about you; comes with the imprint. Sam and the others just have a better way of hiding it from the girls. With everything going on with your safety it is expected, nothing you can say to him will change that." He tells me with a slight frown on his face from my expression.

"I know but seriously he needs to get some real sleep. I don't understand why there has to be two of you in here with me. It's not like Dr Cullen has even stepped a foot in here." I questioned when Jake's eye's looked down like he was trying to avoid me all of a sudden.

"Jake what is going on? What are you not telling me. Why are you not looking at me when I am talking to you.

'Nothing wrong Joey!" he replied still not looking into my eyes.

"Ok, now I know you are lying to me again. Come on what don't I know, please tell me. I pleaded.

"Paul will kill me Joe, just don't worry about it. Trust us we got it handled. He said after a long pause.

"Nice try Jake! Now tell me what's up. I threatened.

"Fine!" He said quickly and before I knew it whacked Paul over the head and quickly left the room.

"Joey your awake, how did you sleep?" He asked getting up to place a tender kiss on my forehead, as he started to lightly rub my back. I swear I felt like I was lost in my own piece of heaven for a minute.

"Paul honey we need to talk." I said in my firm not taking no for a answer voice. " I know something is going on and I want to know what it is. In the beginning it was just you up here with me, and now someone always is here with you on security duty. Please don't hide stuff from me anymore Paul." I finished and grabbed his hand trying to relax him slightly from shaking.

"Don't worry about it, I promise I will keep you safe Joey. He will not touch you. He will never get close enough to you; I promise." He rushed grabbing me into a tight hug.

"Paul I don't understand Trent only showed up once. I don't that he is going to come back here and bother us anymore."

"Joey!" Paul said looking deeply in my eyes, trying to decide if he should tell me something or not. "Trent comes here everyday to this floor in the hospital and sits by the nursing station. He waits and watches this room. He is waiting for the first sign of weakness or for us to leave you alone for a second. we don't want to take anymore chances that why two of us are always here. That's why Lily has not been around to see you either. He is not going to just give up and neither are we.

**Trent's POV With 3RD Party**

Every day I just sit and wait art the nursing station for those dogs to leave Joey alone. After thinking about it for awhile I have decided that it would be to kind of me to just kill her. I am going to turn her if that the last thing that I ever do. I want Joey to feel like I felt knowing that the person that she loves (that dog) will leave her for eternity, when she becomes something that he will hate.

Today is the day that Joey is going to leave the hospital. If those dogs think for one second that they are going to make it back to la Push with her breathing they have another thing coming. In fact as her doctor is getting the release papers ready, I can see Jasper walking over by me.

**Well this is just the filter chapter to get me back to writing again. I know its short but I had to figure out what I wanted to do with it. Plus it needs to lead up to some different twist you won't see coming. Don't forget to review.**


	25. Leaving to go home

Sorry it has been a bit since I updated. I my dog passed away and I was very sad. The family and I decided to get a new puppy we named it Riley. It is not house broken so every 20 minutes it's potty training for him. Funny little kids, are doing better then him. LOL really it's not that bad.

Trent's POV.

The minute I saw the doctor walk in with release papers to release Joey from the hospital. Jasper and Emmett were already outside checking to see just how many wolves that we had to take down in order for my plan to work.

Funny think is while she was in the hospital my mind kept slipping back to the time that we were together. As much as I wanted to kill her, I still deep down wanted her to be mine. The decision was what do I do now. I asked myself walking out the back of the employee entrance.

Paul's POV

My Joey was finally coming come back to La Push with me. She would be very safe there not like it was in the hospital.

"Paul" Embry called out to me. " We need to talk privately" he continued talking above a whisper, glancing at Joey.

As we stepped out of the hallway we saw Joey's doctor walking in with the release paperwork.

"What's up Embry" The look on his face had me feeling a little more on the edge then I already was.

"Jasper, and Emmett were in the woods when I arrived here. Sam came with me, he is outside. Jake went back home to keep track of our land and the other girls. We all knew that Trent might try something. Dr Cullen also managed to leave early him and his leach wife are just hanging out at the edge of the boarder like they are waiting for a signal to come into La Push."

"Sh** their plan is to split us up Embry" I said feeling myself starting to shake. This was the perfect way to get Joey away from us.

"Paul" I heard Joey call from the room.

"I got to go back to her Embry. Just make sure you keep your eyes open." I said opening back the door to her room.

"Hi beautiful!" I said to her Walking back into her room. I could see in her face just how happy she was to finally be able to go back home and away from all this craziness the hospital brought in.

"Paul, I just got my release papers. The doctor sent my medicine down to the pharmacy so that we can pick it up. Then I am a free woman." She told me grabbing me, so that she was holding on to me close, sneaking in a little soft kiss. I could spend my life kissing this girl; luckily I will be spending my life kissing this girl.

I could feel myself waking up and before I could move away from her. She looked down, laughed and said, "Down boy this is not the place. Play your cards right and just maybe I would make you wait till you collect your social security.

Teasing her back "Joey with my sex appeal you will be lucky to hold off before we get to the car."

"Ha , Ha, funny Paul! I have so much more self-control then you on my worst day. Sorry but my Mom showed me the video of my birth from the hospital. I so don't want to go through that yet. See I am leaving the hospital, not wanting to return in 9 months." She teased.

"Ok enough lets get out of here Paul." She bounced up and down, showing me just how excited she was to get out of here. For the second time in my life I was scared I would loose her. Trying to get the worry out of my face I looked down and kissed her chin.

Walking to the elevator I began to use my heightened senses to make sure I smelled the bloodsucker before they even got close to us. Getting off the elevator we saw Embry waiting for us shaking as he looked in the parking lot.

He was leaning on my truck with a piece of paper in his hand. He glanced over and saw the three of us. Smiled with a little grin. Next he placed the paper on my windshield wiper. Turning to look at us he blew a kiss at Joey and turned to run in the woods.

"Wait here a minute." Embry called out to us walking over to the car to grab the note on my windshield. Glancing at it he burst into his wolf self and took off into the woods. Jacob in his wolf form showed up looked at me. A few seconds latter he yelled for us to drive as fast as we could back to Emily's house. "Go now and don't stop he yelled.

As we jumped in the car Joey grabbed the paper and looked at it, and let out an ear piercing scream. As I grabbed the paper I realized it was not a note it was a picture. The picture had been taken of Lily with Trent's and Jasper arm around her. There was blood on her white shirt. On the bottom of the picture was the writing. I will trade you Joey! Your life for hers it's up to you Joey!


	26. the twisted side

Joey's POV

After looking at the picture of my best friend I started to freak out and the next thing that I remember was I woke up on the couch in Sam's front room. A lot of things happened very fast, I was told as Paul tried to catch me up.

It seemed that the vampire that took Lily from Sam's house had the gift a very dangerous gift at that. The best way that it could be explained was that the vampire could appear and disappear at will. The vampire just came in the house and grabbed her. The second thing that happened was more people had phased, which added to the confusion.

Leah, Seth, and Quil had phased in the middle of it all. With their freaked out feeling and uncertainty it distracted Sam and Jacob. However it was also a blessing because Sam had ran home and Emily told him what happened.

At the hospital after Embry had seen the picture of his imprint in the hands of two vampires surrounded with blood on her shirt. He made a beeline to the Cullen's house with pure rage in his eyes. Luckily Jake was phased and ordered him to stop, he was in no condition to fight a battle with him. He was alone, and he would never be able to take them alone and in his frame of mind.

I was so freaked out by everything. I wanted to help them as much as I could. I even offered to be a decoy.

"I am the one Trent wants. If I go with him you can track me to Lily" I said hopefully trying to do something to help the situation before me.

"No! I don't want you anywhere near him Joey!" Paul jumped up shaking at the idea of me being near him like Lily was at the moment.

"He is going to come and get me." I said to the group looking around the room. Not one of the boys could look me in the eyes. It almost felt like they knew my fate, as well as I did.

"Joe you will not go near anyone of them. Paul or one of the other pack members will now be here every moment from now on. We need the rest of you girls safe." Sam said with authority in his voice.

"You can't be everywhere Sam, what if they wait until we are in the bathroom or something." Emily added trying to figure everything out, and finding the loopholes.

"Fine Leah will at the moment have bathroom duty." Sam said looking at Leah who was about to protest the idea and "that's final."

"So are we going to attack? Embry said ready and willing to just get this over with. He was on the verge of going insane at the moment. By the looks of him he just needed to keep moving. He needed Lily back not stop at anything to go get her.

"We are going to make a move, we have to but me need to have everything covered here or we are not going to accomplish anything." Walking towards Embry, Sam places his arm on him. "We will get her back I promise."

Lily's POV

My head hurt so badly I felt like it was going to explode. As I opened my eyes, I suddenly got scarred.

"Well hello Lilly, it's been a long time." Came Trent's voice as he looked at me like I was a piece of meat. I never had been so scared for my life.

"What am I doing here?" I asked trying to get up. I felt so weak, my right arm hurt so badly. When I looked down towards the pain. I saw blood on my tee shirt.

"Well I wanted Joey, but those dogs were not going to give her up that easily. So I decided that I would take the one other person that Joey loves. This way I knew that she would break down and come to me. See I have tried to get her the old fashion way but those dogs have brain washed her. I even tried to let her go and kill her. If I can't have her then no one will. The more time that we were apart the more I still missed her. I need her in my life. I will have her forever. I am going to change her. Well I not going to be the one to do it, but it is just the same. She promised me forever, and forever we will be." Trent rambled.

"Your sick Trent, you turned into a monster, Joey will never want you." I yelled to him.

"Now, who are you calling a monster". A blond hair vampire suddenly appeared.

"She is feeling scared." Jasper said flashing his teeth at her. I then felt him push his fingers through my hair slowly.

"Let's take a picture, so that Joey knows what she missing." I suddenly saw Jasper look at me and I felt like there was no help coming.

"Alice, bring me the camera." Jasper yelled.

Trent getting up out of the seat came to sit with me on the bed. Don't worry Lily; being a vampire is not that bad. See he said pointing to the short vampire that just walked into the room. Alice has a great gift she can see the future. Our family is growing she can see Joey in our family and she also can see you joining us. But don't worry your wolf will make a wonderful carpet by the fireplace."

I whimpered in fear. "Please don't hurt him, I love him just like you love Joey, he is mine."

I could hear Trent laughing at me as he talked. "Well I would but you see I just met these two nomads. The one Jeri decided that he wanted you as a mate. You remind him of someone he knew a few centuries ago. He agreed to help me in exchange for you!" Don't worry you will like this new life, and at least you and Joey will be together forever also. Now if you excuse me I need to talk to a few different people".

Well this gives you a feel of what is going on. I am still deciding on what I want to happen so the next chapter should be up some time this weekend. I am aiming for tomorrow but no promises.


	27. very short sorry

_**Sorry this took so long! My classes are very hard this semester. Between the classes and the new puppy no time. This is a teaser only. I need to have some things planed but I have to have the time to write them out. **_

_**Embry's with some third party**_

I am going stir crazy without Lily here with me. Every minute that passes is another minute that Trent could hurt my Lily. I needed to do something I just didn't know what to do. Sam placed an order on me. It was the only thing that was holding me back from killing Trent and all those damn Cullen's. They had all the power and we were going to loose. I know that I should of believed in Sam and everything would be ok but. I had a plan of my own. I just needed to have Paul on board with me.

Paul's with some third party

Embry is either completely nuts or brilliant not sure of which one yet. The plan that he came up with was very interesting. Oh course I would be on board with it. After all I grew up with the saying and "Eye for an Eye".

"You ready for this Embry" I asked with a evil little grin on my face.

"Ready and willing lets do this." He responded. "I know this is going to work. It's the only way that we are going to be on even walking ground with them."

"Well here's goes nothing" I said jumping in my truck. I still can't believe that we were going to kidnap Bella Swan.

_**TBC Sorry homework calls and I need to get it done. **_


	28. Getting Bella

Paul POV with Third Party

I didn't want to be Embry's head right now. All the things that he was feeling about Joey scared me. They were not bad, just the way that he feared for her. I could only think how it would feel if it was Joey in her place. Embry was like a dead man walking. As much as Sam was trying to help him, and the rest of us it felt like it was too little too late. We needed to take action and we were for the first time not going to wait for Sam to come up with a plan. We were going to do it ourselves. We figured Bella would be a good bargaining tool. After all what they did to Lily we would just go ahead and to right back to Bella. we knew that it would have no effect on Trent feelings, but we were banking it would with Edward and the rest of the Cullen's. If we couldn't control Trent they would have to.

"You ready to do this Paul" Embry asked in human form. We didn't want to phase until the last minute in fear Sam would order us to stop.

"I am as ready as I will ever be. Let's go get her, so Lily can come back home to us." I replied patting him on the back.

"Just be carefully not to hurt her. She is no good to us dead." He said softly as we entered from the forest in her backyard.

As we phased back the air had a touch of vampire to it. Edward must of just left for the night, he would return after he hunted I was sure of it.. I could see that Bella was lying in her bed with a very small night light plugged in. Charlie's police car was not in the driveway. We didn't have to worry about any noise that we made in the house. We just needed to get in and out as quickly as possible.

As we entered her room not making a sound. We grabbed her quickly and ran away with her. Embry placed his hand over her mouth to silence her. We quickly took her over the border, and to Sam's house.

To say that Sam was angry at us would be an understatement of a lifetime. He yelled so loudly. "What the hell are you guys thinking, taking her like that. Her father is the Chief of Police, not to mention that she is going to become one of the vampires."

"Calm down Sam!" I yelled "it's the only card we have to play." Without her they will for sure kill Lily.

"So it's better that you brought her here! Where the rest of the community, not to mention the other imprint are! He yelled back at me shaking violently.

"Calm, down Sam! Embry finally spoke up. "If it was Emily you would of done the same thing, if not more. So don't you dare start yelling at us for this. It's the only way we have a chance and you know it."

"That's not the point Embry!" Sam yelled back. "The point is that we just kidnapped Bella! You guys went out and did this on your own without checking with me or the elders. Don't you think that I had already thought of taking her too, and what would happen if we did do it. Now you just gave them free pass to come on our land since the treaty is void. It's now a matter of when they are going to show up and we now have to be ready to protect everyone." He said to both of them.

"Look Sam I am not going to say sorry about this." Because the truth of the matter is that I am not sorry in the least bit. You were moving to slow and every minute we wait, the more dangerous it is on Lily." Embry growled back to Sam as he took a step forward.

"Back Down Embry it's not me you want to fight!" Sam said as he closed the space between them. "We just need a little time to stop and think about how we are going to play this. Now you guys went off and did this we don't have many options to go on. We are going to need to stand our ground and move fast. Once they realize what we did, they will all be coming here." Sam finished speaking.

"Paul go round up everyone quickly as possible. We need everyone here we are not going to have a lot of time to plan anything out." Sam spoke out calmly.

Suddenly the wind changed direction, the three of them stopped what they were doing and just looked to the west. there was no mistake in the smell of the air. The vampires were already on their way, they were so close.

Sorry it took so long to update the site been having some problems and wouldn't let me post for the last three weeks.


End file.
